The Price of A Dream
by reauvafs
Summary: Dibalik suasana sekolah yang baru menjalani rutinitas biasa setelah libur musim dingin, sebuah roda gigi mulai berputar membawa Akutagawa ke dalam sebuah tanda tanya terhadap mimpi berlanjut yang belakangan ini menghampirinya. Pada akhirnya, semua orang memiliki cara masing-masing untuk menjawab dunia di tengah mimpi dan realita. [Alternate Universe]
1. First Trigger

Title: The Price of A Dream

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Dazai O

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Dibalik suasana sekolah yang baru menjalani rutinitas biasa setelah libur musim dingin, sebuah roda gigi mulai berputar membawa Akutagawa ke dalam sebuah tanda tanya terhadap mimpi berlanjut yang belakangan ini menghampirinya. Pada akhirnya, semua orang memiliki cara masing-masing untuk menjawab dunia di tengah mimpi dan realita. [Alternate Universe]

**Warning(s): IRL =/= this fic, things will get darker and darker but there's hope, genre may change, my first AU so we will never know what would happen-**

* * *

_Tangan yang penuh torehan tinta itu tidak pernah berhenti menulis. Meski malam telah larut dan angin dingin menusuk kulit yang hanya dibalut yukata tipis, ia tetap melakukan rutinitas tersebut. Semua orang tahu akan obsesinya terhadap dunia ciptaannya sendiri yang dituangkan ke dalam secarik kertas, jadi tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani mengganggunya._

_**Jika aku berhenti, aku akan kalah—**_

_Pil yang tercecer keluar dari botol di dekat meja memberinya sinyal untuk menengok. Ia tidak boleh meraihnya karena semua akan hancur apabila ia menyerah. Pusing berkepanjangan dan napas yang memburu sudah menjadi tanda awal. Jika memang harus berhenti, ia lebih memilih mengakhiri segalanya ketika sebuah titik menjadi ujung dari untaian kata ini._

_Membayangkan hembusan angin sejuk yang membawa pergi tubuh ringkihnya ini telah membuatnya nyaris menyerah pada keadaan. Siapapun tentu ingin melepaskan semua beban, tidak terkecuali dirinya, tapi ia tidak boleh berhenti sekarang. Meskipun roda gigi itu sudah berkarat dan ingin berhenti bergerak, ia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan mahakarya terakhir._

_Mendadak tangannya mati rasa ketika kalimat penutup sudah diambang mata. Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tangan kirinya yang masih berfungsi segera digunakannya untuk mengambil kuas dan memaksakan diri menulis dengan sisa-sisa tenaga. Saat sebuah titik dengan lubang terlalu besar di bagian dalam telah tertoreh, dadanya begitu sesak karena euforia._

_**Aku telah menyelesaikannya, aku telah berhasil, aku bisa ke sana—**_

_Sebuah tawa aneh ia keluarkan kala bunyi bel terdengar di telinga. Dengan cepat, ia meraih pil-pil yang semula diabaikan dan langsung dimasukkan begitu saja ke dalam mulut, tidak peduli berapa dosis yang dihasilkan dari langkah ceroboh tersebut. Ia sempat membiarkan pil itu berdiam di dalam mulut beberapa waktu. Ia ingin mempersiapkan diri. Ketika bunyi bel terdengar kedua kalinya, akhirnya ia menelan semuanya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun._

_Pandangannya memburam, lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisikan curahan hatinya terdiam, dan ia tahu, dunia begitu indah ketika sudah waktunya ia terpejam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Price of A Dream**

**reauvafs**

_Alarm_ dari ponsel yang telah menyala setiap lima menit sejak sejam lalu membuat kepala Akutagawa Ryuunosuke sakit. Bagaimana tidak, ia yakin sekali jemarinya telah mematikan jam weker digital itu, tapi benda persegi miliknya terus saja menyala sampai-sampai membuat dirinya yang malas sekali bangun hingga bangkit dari kasur dan nyaris merusak barang baru tersebut.

Merasa khawatir akan prospek telat di hari pertama sekolah setelah libur musim dingin memang sebuah kewajaran, tapi bukankah memasang _alarm _pada pukul empat pagi terlalu berlebihan? Sekolah yang akan ia datangi baru membuka gerbangnya jam tujuh dan sekarang ia sudah terlalu segar bugar di waktu fajar.

_Yah, anggap saja menghalau kesialan di hari baru._ Tidak membuang waktu lama, ia segera berdiri dan keluar menuju kamar di sebelah miliknya. Sebuah stiker bertuliskan nama sang pemilik kamar dijadikan Akutagawa sebagai bagian untuk mengetuk.

"Gin, cepat bangun."

Suara erangan dari sana terdengar dari luar. Akutagawa tidak perlu mengucakan hal yang sama, karena ia tahu adiknya bukanlah orang yang sulit untuk dibangunkan.

* * *

Dua cangkir teh dan dua piring roti panggang tersaji di meja setelah Gin menatanya. Akutagawa menarik kursi untuk duduk dan dengan tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menyantap bagiannya. Gin belum juga memakan makanannya, sejak tadi ia hanya mengamati kakaknya saja.

Sang adik menginisiasi pembicaraan. "Memangnya ada apa kemarin malam?"

"Hah?"

"Wajahmu." Gin mulai meraih cangkit teh dan menyesap isinya. "Seperti sedang terlibat masalah. Tidak lupa minum obat, kan?"

Akutagawa merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kaplet untuk ditunjukkan. Terdapat tiga kaplet yang tersisa di sana. "Aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu? Takut ada tugas yang belum selesai dikerjakan?"

"Mana mungkin." Segera setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata meyakinkan, Akutagawa terbatuk-batuk. Gin menatapnya curiga. "Aku mengerjakannya tepat hari pertama liburan kemarin."

"Kau mencatat semua pelajaran?"

"Untungnya, ada _teman sekelas_ yang meminjamkan catatannya padaku." Mengingat satu-satunya orang yang memberikan seluruh isi catatannya secara cuma-cuma membuat Akutagawa sedikit _pening._

"Oh, siapa?" Gin tertarik akan prospek baik terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia tahu betul kakaknya ini sangat sulit menjalin ikatan sosial dengan orang lain, jadi ketika ia mendengar ada orang yang peduli pada Akutagawa, Gin pasti akan jadi orang pertama yang antusias dan menyerangnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang dimulai dari identitas orang tersebut.

Akutagawa sudah tahu akan begini jadinya apabila Gin sudah mulai menanyakan hal-hal tak penting. Seharusnya ia tidak usah menjelaskan terlalu detail tentang keberadaan eksistensi yang memberikannya secercah bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Adik perempuannya ini terlalu perhatian terhadapnya. Akutagawa memang orang yang memiliki tubuh ringkih dan aura menyeramkan, tapi bukan berarti ia perlu dikhawatiri seperti ini. Ada atau tidaknya teman bukanlah hal penting di matanya. Bahkan jika bisa, ia juga tidak mau sekolah sekalian, hanya saja orang tua mereka tidak akan pernah mengizinkan anak-anaknya, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Akutagawa sekarang adalah menganggap sekolah dan seluruh isinya seperti kewajiban daripada keinginan.

Walaupun ia sering merasa terganggu dengan sikap antusiasme adiknya yang seperti ini, Akutagawa tidak pernah bohong pada siapapun termasuk adiknya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya dan tak lama Akutagawa menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. "Higuchi."

Gin mencerna nama tersebut. Wajah tertariknya semakin kelihatan jelas dan Akutagawa tidak menyukainya sama sekali. "Aku tidak pernah dengar namanya."

"Karena memang tidak perlu diketahui."

"Dari cara bicaramu, kuanggap Higuchi-_san_ itu perempuan." Gin menyadari adanya sedikit rasa terkejut yang keluar dari Akutagawa. Ia menangkapnya sebagai sebuah kenyataan. "Oh, kupikir hal seperti ini tidak akan terja—"

"Cukup, Gin." Akutagawa tahu ucapan apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang adik. Selamat atas hubungan yang tidak pernah ada adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya di pagi ini. "Higuchi itu cuma teman sekelasku."

"Semua hal juga harus dipupuk dari pertemanan, kan?" bibir mengerucut dan mata menyipit kesal sudah menjadi rambu-rambu baginya untuk berhenti. Perasaan ingin menggoda lebih jauh lagi memang ada, tapi ia tahu itu hanya akan membuat suasana menjadi runyam. Gin mulai kembali pada inti pembicaraan. "jadi, ada apa?"

Ikatan persaudaraan memang hebat. Akutagawa tidak tahu seberapa kusut wajahnya hingga Gin dapat menangkap sedikit kejanggalan pada dirinya. Jika diberi pertanyaan tentang hari kemarin, Akutagawa dapat menjawab tidak ada masalah sama sekali, tapi jika diberi pertanyaan tentang rentang waktu antara malam kemarin hingga pagi ini, mungkin ia dapat lebih sedikit terbuka pada adiknya.

Rasanya seperti sedang berada di dalam bioskop dan duduk di bangku terdepan. Akutagawa merasa kantuk membawanya ke dunia antah berantah di mana dirinya menjadi penonton dalam sebuah kisah seseorang. Ia tidak begitu ingat detailnya, tapi ia merasakan adanya _kecemasan_ dan _kebebasan_ pada atmosfer dalam dunia mimpinya yang entah ditunjukkan pada dirinya atau diri orang yang sedang ia tonton.

Akutagawa tidak begitu percaya pada mimpi—terutama yang absurd seperti itu—namun perasaan sedih tak beralasan ketika kedua matanya terbuka akibat _alarm_ di pagi hari memberikannya tanda tanya besar. Keanehan ini pasti akan hilang dengan sendirinya apabila ia menjalani rutinitas di sekolah, jadi yang dapat ia berikan sebagai jawaban dari kekhawatiran sang adik hanyalah sebuah setengah kenyataan. "Kepalaku cuma pusing karena _alarm_ku menyala terus. Sepertinya aku harus ganti pilihan nadanya."

* * *

Dapat melewati mata pelajaran sampai istirahat merupakan pencapaian terbesar Akutagawa, terutama jika itu dilakukan pada hari pertama masuk. Ingatannya akan sosok lemahnya pingsan saat tahun ajaran baru dan beberapa teman sekelas membopongnya masuk UKS benar-benar membuatnya malu. Ia harus memberikan Gin sebuah apresiasi nanti, karena berkat syal pemberiannya saat natal, tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan tahan banting ketimbang hanya bergantung pada seragam sekolah yang tipis ini.

"Akutagawa-_san_." Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Akutagawa tidak menengok sama sekali, tapi ia tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. "Selamat tahun baru."

Higuchi Ichiyou adalah orang yang menyapanya barusan. Gadis itu memberinya senyuman manis yang sayangnya tidak sampai pada objek yang ditujunya. Akutagawa menyadari si gadis menunggu balasan, lantas ia melakukan hal biasa apabila ada orang yang menyapa. "Ya, selamat tahun baru."

"Apa liburanmu menyenangkan?" mendapati adanya respon positif dari Akutagawa, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan. Saat itu tidak banyak yang berada di kelas dan kebetulan mejanya tepat di belakang meja Akutagawa, jadi ia pikir inilah _momen _yang tepat.

"Jika pergi ke rumah sakit tiga hari sekali dan berdiam diri sepajang hari di rumah sembari mengutuk musim dingin adalah liburan yang menyenangkan, kau boleh menganggapnya demikian." Seharusnya si gadis tahu tidak mungkin ada obrolan baik-baik apabila bicara dengan dirinya yang tak suka mengobrol, kan? Kenapa ia harus repot-repot? Akutagawa tidak paham maksud dari basa-basinya.

_Oh, aku tahu._ Akutagawa segera membuka tasnya untuk menyerahkan benda milik Higuchi yang ia gunakan selama liburan. "Aku lupa menyerahkan ini padamu."

Si gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit _gelagapan_ ketika buku catatannya diserahkan oleh Akutagawa. Ia terkenal akan wajah rupawan dan ketekunan dalam belajar, tapi lucunya jika itu menyangkut teman sekelasnya yang suka sakit-sakitan ini, Higuchi cenderung lebih canggung dan tak dapat mengontrol ekspresinya. "A-ah, benar juga. Apa catatanku berguna untuk tugasmu, Akutagawa-_san_?"

"Tidak terlalu." Kesenangan yang luntur menjadi kekecewaan tampak di wajah si gadis. Akutagawa segera menambah ucapannnya, ia malas apabila sahabat-sahabat Higuchi _terlalu bersimpati_ dan _terlalu membicarakan_ hal tak menyenangkan baginya. "Tapi, aku cukup terbantu dalam beberapa soal. Jadi terima kasih."

"Sa-sama-sama, Akutagawa-_san_!" Higuchi membalasnya dengan sangat antusias sampai ke titik ia sadar dirinya belum juga mengambil kembali buku catatan yang telah disodorkan Akutagawa. Buru-buru ia terima. "Ma-maaf membuatmu memegangnya terus."

"Tidak apa-apa." Akutagawa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding kelasnya. Menyadari waktu yang dimilikinya hanya sedikit, ia mulai bangkit dari bangkunya dan berniat meninggalkan Higuchi tanpa memberitahu si gadis akan destinasi yang ingin ia tuju.

Hanya saja ia tahu itu adalah hal sia-sia, karena Higuchi pasti akan bertanya. "Mau ke mana?"

Bukankah mereka sudah setengah tahun menjadi teman sekelas? Kenapa Higuchi masih tidak dapat menangkap akan ke mana Akutagawa pergi apabila terdapat waktu senggang? Seharusnya jika ia cukup teliti, ia akan menyadari akan langkah Akutagawa yang melemah dan sebotol obat yang digenggam tangan kanannya.

(Namun Akutagawa sadar bahwa eksistensinya begitu tipis di dalam kelas, jadi bisa saja Higuchi tidak benar-benar mengenalnya)

"UKS." Jawaban singkat diberikannya. "Aku mau ke UKS."

* * *

Bau obat-obatan dan putihnya kasur pembaringan adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang disukai Akutagawa dari pada suasana kelasnya yang gaduh dan dipenuhi obrolan tak berarti. Dibanding nama teman sekelas yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum ia hapal semua, Akutagawa jauh lebih memahami jenis-jenis obat di sana dan sampai kapan masa berlakunya. Bukanlah hal mustahil baginya untuk mendapat sebutan 'Pangeran UKS' di sekolah ini.

Ia selalu hapal kapan waktu siswa lain ada di sini dan kapan isi UKS kosong tak berisikan orang sama sekali. Komite Kesehatan yang dikepalai oleh siswi paling ditakuti satu sekolah sering menjaga ruangan sakral ini, tapi Akutagawa tahu ada celah di mana pengurus tersebut pergi dan ruangan ini menjadi miliknya seorang. Adalah hal wajar bagi murid sekolahan untuk menyantap bekal saat istirahat, kan?

Hal lain yang dapat mengganggunya seperti guru UKS pun sudah berada di luar radarnya. Pria aneh yang hobi bicara soal sains itu sedang mengambil libur dadakan karena percobaannya gagal dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Perkiraan sembuhnya adalah sebulan ke depan, Akutagawa sudah menghitung keberuntungannya yang masih tersisa paling tidak dua puluh hari lagi.

Satu-satunya jendela di ruangan ini terbuka. Angin musim dingin yang berbahaya bagi Akutagawa benar-benar mengharuskannya bergerak mendekati jendela dan menutupnya rapat-rapat. Setelah memastikan tak ada angin yang masuk dan tak ada orang yang datang, ia segera mengambil segelas air, menduduki pembaringan, lantas membuka oba yang barusan ia bawa.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Bahasa. Akutagawa sangat menyayangkan atas dirinya yang akan melewatkan mata pelajaran yang sangat ia sukai. Obat yang akan ia telan sekarang adalah obat yang memiliki efek samping rasa kantuk. Pernah beberapa kali ia paksakan diri untuk kembali ke kelas setelah meminumnya, namun naas tak butuh waktu lima menit setelah obat ditelan, Akutagawa telah tertidur lelap di kelas dan mendapat hukuman mencatat semua materi pelajaran lebih banyak dari yang lain.

(Tentu saja ia tidak mau mendapati hal tersebut untuk kedua kalinya terutama dalam pelajaran bahasa, jadi Akutagawa lebih memilih istirahat di sini dan dianggap sakit dari pada mengecewakan guru Natsume)

Akutagawa segera berbaring di kasur meskipun efek kantuk belum menguasainya. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Saat ini tidak ada hal penting yang dipikirkannya, paling hanya makanan apa yang harus dibelikannya untuk Gin dan jam berapa ia harus menghubungi dokternya untuk janji temu besok. Heningnya ruangan tersebut membuatnya tidak terlalu fokus terhadap dua hal yang bisa ia pikirkan nanti setelah terbangun dari tidur itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi. Kenapa ia merasa _sedih_? Akutagawa bukanlah orang yang mudah bersimpati akan sesuatu. Jika ada orang yang mengajaknya menonton film sedih yang bisa membuat seluruh penonton bercucuran air mata sekalipun, Akutagawa akan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya sembari mencari-cari alasan kenapa orang-orang menangkap kesedihan di dalam film tersebut. Itu pernah terjadi sekali, tepatnya ketika dirinya dipaksa untuk mengikuti acara ulang tahun teman sekelasnya dan kebetulan yang berulang tahun ingin menonton film sedih tentang dua sahabat yang terpisahkan. Baik bagian kanan maupun kiri Akutagawa kerap menangis dan sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Kesedihan adalah sebuah emosi yang paling jarang dikeluarkannya. Akutagawa tidak yakin atas simpati yang diberikannya pada objek dalam mimpinya. Yang ia dapat setelah mengingat-ingat isinya hanyalah lembaran-lembaran kertas berisikan tulisan yang sepertinya sebuah paragraf-paragraf dalam sebuah cerita. Bisa jadi yang ia mimpikan tersebut adalah sebuah penulis, karena ia dapat mencium aroma tinta di sana. Akutagawa terkekeh ketika analisanya sampai pada indera penciumannya yang sukses menangkap bau. _Memangnya yang begitu bisa terjadi di dalam mimpi?_

Pandangannya semakin mengabur kala pikirannya sedang berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Akutagawa sedikit menyesali akan dirinya yang tak dapat menyimpulkan apa-apa dari kesedihan di pagi tadi. Matanya semakin berat untuk terus terbuka dan saat dirinya benar-benar hampir dijumpai oleh tidur dan dunia di dalamnya, sebuah teriakan memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka kembali.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

_Yang benar saja, bukankah ini lantai tiga?,_ Akutagawa segera bangun dari pembaringan dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia yakin sekali sumber suara tersebut berasal dari orang di luar dan tebakannya benar; di luar, tepatnya di pepohonan dekat gerbang sekolah, terdapat seorang siswa berambut pirang sedang berkacak pinggang dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada objek di depannya. Akutagawa tak dapat melihat sesuatu yang sedang diomeli itu, pohon-pohon menutupi wujudnya. _Orang itu tidak mungkin bicara sendiri, kan? _

Dari jauhnya jarak ruang UKS tempatnya sekarang dengan keributan di daerah pepohonan, Akutagawa hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana si siswa pirang berkacamata itu menarik sebuah lengan yang enggan untuk dibawa keluar dari sana. Akutagawa sedikit bernapas lega karena ternyata manusia lah yang barusan diteriaki. Biasanya ia selalu mengeluarkan keluhan apabila ada orang yang mengganggu momen-momen pentingnya, hanya saja kali ini Akutagawa tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk sekadar mengeluarkan kekesalannya pada siswa di sana yang sepertinya bagian dari organisasi sekolah.

(Yah, bukan berarti Akutagawa takut, sih)

_Bukan urusanku._ Akutagawa segera kembali pada pembaringan setelah kebisingan berakhir dan efek samping obat sudah melumpuhkan rasa ingin bangunnya. Kasur pembaringan di ruang UKS memang bukan yang ternyaman, tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada tidur beralaskan meja kelas yang keras.

* * *

"Benar-benar. Baru diberi kerjaan sedikit, kau kabur dari tugasmu dan malah berniat membuat skandal di sekolah ini." Si siswa pirang yang dilihat Akutagawa barusan mendengus kesal sembari memberi omelan pada orang di depannya. "Dari mana kau bawa tali itu, hah? Sekolah kita tidak memperbolehkan muridnya bawa benda yang tak diperlukan!"

"Aduh, Kunikida-_kun_ itu berisik sekali, sih." Objek kemarahan si rambut pirang menguap tanpa dosa. Sebuah cengiran polos ia lengkungkan pada bibirnya. "Tenang dulu, tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan, oke?"

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG LIHAT ORANG MAU COBA BUNUH DIRI DI SEKOLAH?!"

"Tapi, aku gagal, kan?" ia sudah tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya, Kunikida, adalah orang yang darah panasan. Pemuda ini—pemuda berambut coklat tua ini—sudah menutup kedua telinganya alih-alih takut gendang telinganya rusak mendengar teriakan yang seperti raungan singa.

"TUGASKU ITU SUDAH BANYAK, JANGAN TAMBAHKAN DENGAN HOBI BURUKMU!" Kunikida sudah _gerah_ mendengar kata demi kata yang dirangkai sebegitu menyebalkannya dari temannya itu. Ah, apa mereka bisa disebut teman?

"Bukankah kalau melihat pohon sekuat ini, kita jadi tertarik untuk _menjeratnya_ dengan tali?"

"YANG BERPIKIRAN BEGITU CUMA KAMU DOANG!" suaranya sudah mulai habis karena sejak pelajaran pertama Kunikida telah mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada setiap kekacauan yang diperbuat orang di depannya sekarang. "Pokoknya kalau sekali lagi kulihat kau bawa tali—" pemuda di depannya segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, "—jangan keluarkan barang aneh dari sana atau kupukul kamu sekarang. _Cutter_, racun, atau barang apapun yang berhubungan dengan bunuh diri, semuanya dilarang."

"Jangan punya pikiran negatif begitu dong, Kunikida-_kun_." Meski sudah diperingati, ia tetap mengeluarkan barang yang ada di dalam kantongnya. Kunikida nyaris berteriak lagi sampai sebuah gulungan perban ada dalam genggaman si pemuda. "Lihat, yang kubawa ini barang aman, kan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan seseorang untuk membawa perban ke sekolah, Kunikida tahu itu. Pemuda di depannya menunggu respon seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan Kunikida sembari memasang wajah yang menyiratkan 'kalau-ini-kau-tidak-bisa-protes' padanya. Kunikida menatapnya dengan kesal selama beberapa detik kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya. "Sekolah _memang _tidak melarangnya. Kalau kau mau menjadikan benda itu sebagai hal berguna, lebih baik gunakan perban itu untuk luka di pergelangan tangan kananmu ketika dahan pohon tadi putus dan mengenaimu."

"Ah, Kunikida-_kun_ perhatian sekali!" Si pemuda mengikuti jejak Kunikida. Bel tanda waktunya masuk kelas sudah menjadi penggerak langkah mereka untuk segera memasuki kelas. "Karena murid sepertiku terluka, sepertinya aku harus istirahat dulu dengan pergi ke UKS."

"JANGAN JADIKAN HOBI DAN KECEROBOHANMU UNTUK BOLOS PELAJARAN!" Kunikida mempercepat langkahnya sembari mengawasi pergerakan pemuda di belakangnya. "Aku ditugaskan untuk memastikan semua anak di kelas mengikuti aturan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana sempurnaku itu dilanggar oleh orang sepertimu."

"Tapi, luka adalah luka, lho." Lirikan tajam dan sadis yang dikirimkan Kunikida padanya sudah cukup membuatnya berhenti main-main. "Baik, baik. Aku mengerti. Lagipula percuma juga aku ke UKS."

Kunikida hampir saja spontan balas bertanya dengan 'memangnya kenapa', tapi pemuda itu telah lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Soalnya UKS sudah _diisi _orang lain."

Adalah hal sia-sia menanyakan tentang alasan ia mengetahui hal tersebut. Jendela ruang UKS kebetulan sangat terlihat dari sudut mereka beradu argumen, jadi Kunikida tidak mau menanyakannya. Lagipula, siapa pun yang ada di UKS bukan tanggung jawabnya, kan? Kunikida hanya ditugaskan untuk menjaga keteraturan di dalam kelas dan organisasi sekolahnya saja, untuk masalah orang yang mengidap penyakit (atau jika mereka hanya tidak enak badan), ia tidak perlu memikirkan sampai ke sana.

Melihat guru mata pelajaran menggeser pintu kelas membuat Kunikida mempercepat langkahnya sembari merutuk kesal. "Lihat, gara-garamu, sekarang kita datang telat dan _sensei _pasti tidak akan senang dengan hal ini."

"Uh, maaf?"

"MAAF SAJA TIDAK CUKUP, DAZAI!"

Tahun baru berganti, sekolah baru saja berjalan kembali, dan mungkin inilah awal dari mimpi berepisode yang dapat membuat Akutagawa bertanya-tanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berharap ingatan soal mimpi tersebut dapat hilang dan terlupakan di hari esok, tapi siapa yang tahu ke mana takdir membawanya?

(Dan siapa yang mengira, interaksi tak langsung barusan merupakan pemicu dari semuanya?)

Jadi, dengan berbekal harapan kecil seperti itu, Akutagawa membiarkan hari pertamanya setelah libur musim dingin dimulai dengan pertemuan tak terelakkan antara mimpi dan realita.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: aduh AU pertama kali langsung tancap High School AU, mimpi apa saya bisa buat yang kaya gini-

Sebenernya ide ini udah ada dari dulu banget, bahkan pas baru masuk fandom BSD. Saya pengen banget bisa bikin AU pake tema ini tapi selalu berenti di tengah jalan karena sayanya gabisa bikin AU orz Tapi baru-baru ini saya lagi gak punya ide apa-apa dan cuma headcanon ini yang nyantol terus dari kemaren jadi... kenapa gak dibuat aja?

Kalo pake kutipan **_oknum_** di fandom ini "perbanyak hutang biar lebih seru!", saya jadi terjerumus. Lihat sekarang, fic berchapternya jadi bercabang dua (padahal yang sebelah aja baru masuk ke bagian tengah!). Terus kayaknya ada tanggungan fic lain tapi apa ya? Mungkin cuma perasaan saya aja.

Apa saya bisa lanjutin ini? Wah ayo kita sama-sama berharap. Saya pengen ini terus berlanjut (sama kaya fic-fic saya yang lain), jadi kita tunggu aja kelanjutannya~

(oke, bahasa baku di atas bener2 bikin saya ooc ya-)

oiya saya sebenernya bisa ngeupload fic ini dari kemaren malem, tapi saya bingung judul apa yang bagus. Awalnya pengen banget ada unsur 'Contemonia', etapi kesannya saya kurang orisinil. Eh taunya sekarang malah The Price of A Dream yang ternyata juga gak orisinil. Tapi yaudahlah, saya pikir judul ini menarik juga.

oiya bagian _mimpi_ Akutagawa itu **bukan cerminan kehidupan IRL Akutagawa Ryuunosuke-_sensei,_** ya. Kalian bisa anggap itu dunia lain. Atau kalo mau, bisa juga bayangin itu kehidupan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dari BunAru- /stop ini bukan crossover/

Makasih uda baca! Semoga Anda Anda sekalian tertarik juga sama headcanon AU pertama saya ini.


	2. People Around Him

Meskipun semua tahu tentang fisik Akutagawa yang lemah, ada kalanya itu tidak menutup kemungkinan baginya mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Ia senang dapat menggunakan kartu 'aku sedang sakit' dan dipersilakan guru untuk mengamati dari sudut lapangan, hanya saja sekarang tidak bisa begitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Price of A Dream**

**Chapter 2: People Around Him**

**Warning(s): Character's background, some akuhigu dose for me**

Akutagawa bukan anak yang malas maupun rajin, ia menganggap kegiatan belajar mengajar di sini semata-mata adalah kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan. Namun, berbeda jika subjeknya olahraga. Entah teori ataupun praktek, tidak ada yang menarik minat Akutagawa sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa bagusnya menghapal panjang lapangan bola dan menggambar gawang di dalam kertas ujian. Jika ini adalah sekolah khusus olahragawan, silakan lakukan, sayangnya Akutagawa tidak mau dan tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka. Akibat sikap keras kepalanya itulah, Akutagawa tidak lagi dapat mempertahankan nilainya.

Guru olahraganya minim komentar terhadap keadaannya saat ini. Ia guru kesayangan banyak murid; baik, penuh semangat, dan tidak pilih kasih pada semua orang. Bukannya Akutagawa menaruh rasa tidak senang saat berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki sifat kebalikan darinya, ia hanya tidak nyaman kenapa syarat menempuh kelas dua adalah dengan berlarian mengelilingi lapangan di musim sedingin ini.

(Lalu tambahlah orang yang terlalu ceria bagi preferensi Akutagawa. Ia nyaris mendecah sebal tepat di depan Mark-_sensei _yang sebenarnya tidak masalah ia keluarkan karena guru tersebut terlampau polos)

Untunglah guru berambut oranye itu memberi keringanan. Siapapun, tidak terkecuali Akutagawa, akan mendapat nilai paling minimum apabila mereka telah melewati putaran ketiga. Semua orang jelas mengincar nilai tertinggi, namun pemuda sakit-sakitan ini lebih memilih segera mengasingkan diri ke bangku di pinggir lapangan sembari mengatur kembali napasnya.

"A-apa kau tidak apa-apa, Akutagawa-_san_?" belum selesai Akutagawa merutuk kesialannya, seseorang datang menduduki bangku di sebelahnya. Senyum canggung yang dipasang di wajahnya membuat Akutagawa bingung kenapa ia mesti repot-repot mendatanginya.

"Keluargaku sudah mengikutkanku pada asuransi." Akutagawa memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang yang lagi-lagi mengganggunya. "Jadi kalau aku sampai mati saat berlari di musim sedingin ini, Mark-_sensei _akan membayar biaya yang tidak sedikit."

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Higuchi sudah mulai terbiasa pada gaya bicara Akutagawa yang cenderung _gelap_ itu. "Apa kau haus?"

"Tidak juga." _pergi sana._

Si gadis seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapannya. Ia mulai teringat akan sesuatu kala matanya mencuri pandang kondisi orang di sebelahnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS?"

"Kalau aku ke sana sekarang, aku pasti akan pingsan di tengah jalan." Akutagawa tidak habis pikir akan orang yang tidak sadar kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan. "Beda denganmu yang fisiknya kuat, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"A-aku bisa membantumu jalan ke sa—"

"Tidak butuh."

"Ah, benar juga." Wajahnya menunduk ke bawah karena baru saja sadar Akutagawa tidak menutupi penolakannya sama sekali. Higuchi hampir kehilangan keberanian, tapi ia ingin mencoba sekali lagi. "Apa Akutagawa-_san_ benci sekali dengan olahraga?"

"Benci itu tanda bahwa aku terlalu punya ikatan yang kuat dengan sesuatu." Meski Akutagawa tidak suka bicara banyak, ia tetap bersikap sopan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan orang lain untuknya. "Jadi, kata _tidak suka_ lebih tepat dari pada benci."

"Sebenarnya aku juga kurang suka dengan olahraga."

"Kau harus punya pendirian sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak. Dari dulu aku memang kurang begitu suka olahraga." Untuk pertama kalinya, Higuchi rasa ia dapat mempertahankan argumennya tanpa menyerah dengan ucapan dan tatapan Akutagawa. "Berlari membuat napasku sesak dan kakiku pegal, ditambah rambutku yang mudah berantakan setiap ada angin, rasanya benar-benar tidak ada hal menyenangkan sama sekali yang kudapat dari berlari."

"Ucap orang yang justru mengikuti klub atletik." Jawaban Akutagawa kali ini benar-benar ketus.

"Kouyou-_sensei _memaksaku masuk ke sana." Sesekali Higuchi melirik untuk memastikan apabila Akutagawa masih mendengarkan omongannya. Setelah mengetahui si pemuda masih fokus, Higuchi melanjutkan. "Dia bilang aku punya kaki yang cocok untuk digunakan dalam berlari. Meskipun tadi aku bilang lari membuat kakiku pegal, aku tahu jika aku menengok ke belakang ternyata staminaku jauh lebih banyak dari orang kebanyakan."

"Lalu? Kau mau merekrutku jadi manajermu?"

"A-Akutagawa-_san_, tolong jangan lihat dari sudut pesimistis dulu." Higuchi tertawa kecil dalam menanggapi pertanyaannya. "Maksud dari ceritaku barusan adalah setiap orang punya kemampuan masing-masing sesuai dengan bakat yang dimilikinya. Aku memang tidak suka berlari, tapi kemampuan kakiku yang bergerak lebih cepat dibanding orang kebanyakan merupakan harta yang harus ku asah terus."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, aku mau bilang…. su-suatu saat Akutagawa-_san_ pasti akan menemukan kegiatan yang sesuai dengan bakatmu."

"Tidak ada yang salah dari ceritamu." Akutagawa memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti bagian mananya dari ucapanku barusan yang menggambarkan aku tidak punya hal yang mendukung bakatku."

"E-eh?! Be-benar juga, sih." Higuchi gelagapan. "Ku-kupikir karena Akutagawa-san selalu tidak enak badan, aku jadi—"

"Yah, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Merasa tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Akutagawa mulai berdiri dari bangku. "Aku mau ke sana."

"Ah, hati-hati."

* * *

Jika Akutagawa masih berada di masa hari pertama selepas libur musim dingin, ia mungkin akan bergidik ngeri terhadap interaksi yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Higuchi Ichiyou. Mereka bukan teman, apalagi sahabat, tapi sosok Akutagawa yang tidak begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan gadis berambut pirang tersebut sungguh membuat si pemuda bertanya-tanya.

Jawabannya adalah perkembangan relasi mereka sejak sebulan lalu. Akutagawa tetap bersikap biasa saja terhadap gadis itu, semua berjalan biasa-biasa saja dalam beberapa hari. Suatu hari seorang guru biologi yang terlalu agamis memberikan tugas berpasangan. Entah sudah diatur atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Akutagawa mendapati Higuchi sebagai _partner_nya.

Tugas waktu itu adalah membedah hewan kecil yang bisa mereka dapatkan di sekitar rumah. Awalnya Akutagawa sudah skeptis duluan tentang kebiasaan anak perempuan seusianya yang pasti jijik apabila ditugaskan untuk memungut hewan-hewan sekelas katak, tapi gadis itu justru…

_[Ah, Akutagawa-san, untuk kataknya biar aku saja yang ambil. Di dekat rumahku ada danau yang di sekitarnya banyak katak!]_

Hati terdalamnya justru tertolong akan keantuasiasannya, hanya saja harga dirinya tidak membiarkan seorang gadis sepertinya pergi sendirian, jadi ia mau tidak mau ikut pergi bersama Higuchi. Benar apa katanya, Akutagawa dapat melihat danau kecil dengan rerumputan tinggi di sekitarnya. Suara jangkrik dan hewan-hewan lainnya memberi mereka tanda bahwa apa yang mereka cari benar-benar ada di sini.

Akutagawa paham dirinya telah seenaknya meletakkan embel-embel pada diri Higuchi seperti cukup pintar, pandai bersosialisasi, mahir berolahraga, dan tentu saja, terlalu baik pada siapapun. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa predikat tersebut tak lebih dari sebuah pagar pemisah agar tak ada orang yang mendekat. Saat kedua sepatu dan kaos kaki dilepas dan kaki telanjangnya menyentuh rerumputan tanpa takut sedikit pun, Akutagawa sedikit menghina sifat pesimisme yang dimilikinya.

Higuchi terlihat senang mengejar hewan-hewan—yang sebenarnya Akutagawa tak ingin sentuh—yang dibutuhkan mereka. Senyumnya saat berhasil mendapatkan katak kecil berwarna kuning tanpa sadar telah membuat Akutagawa menghampirinya dengan kondisi yang sama. Ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan, Higuchi sadar bahwa dirinya telah melibatkannya. Keceriaannya barusan segera sirna dan berganti menjadi kepanikan dan semburat merah yang Akutagawa telaah sebagai rasa malu luar biasa.

Tapi, lucunya, kebiasaan Akutagawa untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak enak lenyap dan tergantikan dengan ucapan yang dirasanya paling ringan keluar dari mulutnya.

_Kau benar-benar gadis aneh, Higuchi._

Akutagawa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi yang ia tahu adalah sekarang Higuchi lebih sering menghampiri dan mengajaknya bicara. Apa ini yang mereka sebut ikatan pertemanan? Entahlah, Akutagawa tidak terlalu membutuhkan hal tersebut.

(Tapi bukan berarti ia mengabaikannya juga. Higuchi dapat mendekat dan berusaha merubuhkan pagar pembatas dirinya, namun Akutagawa akan terus menahannya dari dalam sehingga tidak roboh oleh angin kuat seperti gadis tersebut)

Ketika langkahnya telah sampai pada pintu UKS, tangan Akutagawa terlalu cepat menggeser pintu dari pada berpikir cepat akan prospek orang di dalamnya. Ia tahu semuanya sudah terlambat kala pintu sudah terbuka lebar dan matanya menangkap seseorang yang nyaris ia lupakan sebulan belakang.

"Ah, Akutagawa-_kun_!" orang itu memanggilnya dengan suara sangat riang sampai-sampai membuat Akutagawa ingin menutup kembali pintu UKS dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengambul tas dan kabur dari sekolah. Pria tersebut menyadari adanya niatan terselubung yang dimiliki si pemuda, jadi ia segera menghampiri dan mengatakan, "kita sudah lama gak ketemu, lho. Jangan pergi gitu aja, dong."

"Melihatmu sudah membuatku sehat." Akutagawa berusaha menggeser pintu sementara pria tersebut menahannya dari dalam. "Jadi, tolong biarkan aku ke kelas, Kajii-_sensei_."

"Aku adalah guru yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhmu!" Kajii Motojirou, guru penjaga UKS, mengemukakan sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai prestasi. "barusan kau habis olahraga dan aku tahu kau harus minum obatmu dan istirahat di sini!"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Setelah aku berusaha keluar dari rumah sakit karena mengira akan disambut baik oleh murid paling setia mendengar ceritaku, ini yang kau beri?" sang guru menemukan ada dua murid yang sedang jalan dari kejauhan, ia ingin menggunakannya agar Akutagawa menyerah. "padahal masih banyak percobaan yang ingin kuceritakan padamu lho, Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Ceritakan saja pada Yosano-_san_. Aku tidak peduli." Akutagawa tidak segan-segan melemparkan kegiatan menjadi pendengar pada sang ketua komite kesehatan. Biasanya ia tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan si sadis, tapi siapa yang tahan mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Kajii-sensei? Akutagawa ingin penyakitnya sembuh, bukan justru bertambah!

"Kalau Yosano-_kun_ mau dengar dan berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, aku juga mau cerita padanya, tahu." Kajii segera memasang wajah berkaca-kaca di balik kacamata anehnya. "Kau satu-satunya murid yang percaya padaku, Akutagawa-kun."

"Percaya a—" suara orang berbisik membuat Akutagawa menengok dan menemukan dua murid yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Oh, ayolah, Akutagawa tidak dibayar untuk mendapat hinaan seperti ini dari orang yang tidak tahu pemaksaan yang baru saja dilakukan gurunya sendiri.

Merasa dadanya sedikit sakit karena belum juga meminum obat dan berbaring, Akutagawa menghela napas kala dirinya menyadari aka nada prospek orang lain yang melihat kejadian ini. Ia mendecah sebal sembari memasuki ruang UKS dan mengucapkan sesuatu sebagai pengakhir argument mereka. "Aku hanya datang ke sini untuk tidur, bukan untuk dengar ceritamu, Kajii-_sensei_."

* * *

Relasi yang dimiliki Akutagawa dengan guru_ nyentrik_ bernama Kajii Motojirou ini sedikit aneh. Semua bermula dari datangnya sang guru hasil pindahan dari sekolah lain. Rumor mengatakan bahwa ia tak sengaja meledakkan ruang lab dan terpaksa dimutasi karena kebiasaan anehnya tak bisa dihindari. Untunglah kepala sekolah di sini masih mau menerimanya dengan catatan ia hanya boleh menjadi guru UKS dan tidak boleh mendekati ruang lab sama sekali.

Akutagawa tidak terlalu peduli pada keberadaan sang guru yang kerap tertawa sendiri dan menulis sesuatu tidak jelas di dalam _notes_nya, tapi saat mereka terpaksa bertemu di dalam ruang UKS, Akutagawa mulai menyadari sesuatu tentang Kajii.

_Pria ini… kesepian._

Dari pengamatannya, Akutagawa mulai memahami bahwa gurunya ini membutuhkan seseorang yang mengerti hobinya. Kacamata aneh yang bertengger di wajahnya seolah menyembunyikan mata sendu menatap sebuah _notes _yang tak dapat bicara. Akutagawa tidak ingin terlibat atau pun tahu menahu tentang masa lalunya, tapi melihat orang yang merasa dirinya sendiri seperti _kuman _dan berusaha menjauhi pasiennya sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ia mengeluarkan permulaan interaksi mereka.

_Jadi Anda suka meneliti._

Hanya berawal dari itu, Kajii Motojirou menceritakan hobinya membuat sebuah percobaan yang lucunya selalu gagal. Akutagawa sempat membiarkan telinganya terus mendengar, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai jengah dan sering menyuruh sang guru berhenti bercerita. Karena kecelakaan saat menjalankan percobaannya, baru sekarang lah mereka bertemu lagi.

"Kudengar dari Yosano-_kun_, kau sering didatangi seorang gadis tiap istirahat di sini." Kajii membuka jendela satu-satunya di dalam UKS. "Akhirnya Akutagawa-_kun_ menyerah hidup sendiri, ya."

Akutagawa mulai berbaring dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. "Dianya saja yang seenaknya mampir. Aku tidak mengajaknya sama sekali."

"Siapa? Siapa namanya?"

"Higuchi."

"Oh, si gadis dari klub atletik." Sang guru menduduki kursi miliknya yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempat Akutagawa berbaring. "Seleramu bagus juga."

"Dia cuma teman sekelas." Akutagawa membelakangi sang guru dan memandangi tirai pemisah kasur. "Aku sudah bosan dengar gosip dari semua orang."

Kajii sempat menggidikan pundaknya dan membuka _notes _miliknya, ia menuliskan sesuatu ke dalamnya. "Belakangan ini penghuni UKS semakin banyak, aku jadi kesulitan mencatat percobaanku selanjutnya."

"Nilai positifnya dari sana adalah kau tidak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Percobaan yang gagal itu normal, Akutagawa-_kun_." Kajii membalasnya tenang-tenang saja meskipun muridnya baru saja menyindir blunder besarnya sebulan lalu. "Suatu saat, aku pasti bisa bikin sesuatu yang hebat dari ratusan percobaan yang gagal."

"Dan mungkin saat itu aku sudah jadi pejabat penting di pemerintahan."

Sang guru menghentikan pekerjaannya sementara. Pandangannya tertuju ke murid yang sekarang membelakanginya dengan antusias. "Oh, kau tertarik jadi bagian dari pemerintahan?"

"Itu artinya, hampir tidak mungkin, Kajii-_sensei_."

"Rasanya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memperbolehkanmu bicara semaumu." Tersadar akan sesuatu, Kajii terkekeh dan menambahkan. "Ah, kau tenang saja. Kalau percobaanku sukses dan aku jadi terkenal, namamu akan masuk ke dalam ucapan terima kasih."

"Kalau ingin sukses, copot kacamata anehmu…" Akutagawa tak dapat melanjutkan jawabannya karena efek samping dari obat yang diminumnya langsung membuat dirinya tertidur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, Kajii sudah terbiasa dengan pembicaraan mereka yang terhenti seperti itu. Ketika tak ada lagi obrolan yang keluar, Kajii ingin melanjutkan karya tulisnya, tapi semua itu gagal karena pintu UKS dibanting dengan keras dari luar.

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan jepitan kupu-kupu emas tengah menarik seorang murid seumurannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya pun penuh rasa kesal, dan sekarang kadar kekesalannya bertambah kala ada seseorang yang tak ingin ditemuinya ketika pintu UKS dibuka.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak ketemu lho, Yosano-_kun_." Kajii tidak membiarkan keheningan penuh tekanan terus ada di sini.

Yosano Akiko sempat mengabaikan sang guru dan menarik paksa anak laki-laki yang semula ada di belakangnya. Gadis itu membawanya ke kursi tepat di depan Kajii dan membalas sapaan si guru ketika orang yang dibawanya telah duduk di sana. "Tugasku jadi komite kesehatan sudah berat, lalu dengan adanya _kau _dan _sensei _yang sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, sepertinya aku tidak diperbolehkan istirahat."

"Aduh, Yosano-_san_, jangan sangar begitu, dong." Si pemuda memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama, Yosano-_kun_." Kajii mengangguk akan ucapan si pemuda. "Galak itu bukan properti yang cocok untuk anak perempuan, lho."

"Kalau kalian masih bicara macam-macam, kalian akan merasakan _teknik pengobatanku_." Kerutan di dahi dan asap imajiner di sekitar kepala Yosano telah membuat keduanya berhenti bicara. Setelah mengetahui keduanya menurut, Yosano melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan jangan membuatku tambah kesal, Dazai. Kalau ada orang lain yang bisa kau begitukan, Kunikida adalah orang yang tepat."

"Kunikida-_kun_ sedang tidak masuk hari ini." Dazai meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dagu layaknya sedang berpikir. "Kudengar ia masuk angin. Kupikir orang sepertinya bakal jadi orang nomor terakhir yang kena penyakit."

"Kalau dekat denganmu, kurasa orang akan jadi mudah sakit meskipun daya tahannya kuat."

"Oh, kenapa?"

Yosano meraih tangan yang dibiarkan Dazai terus di bawah dan menunjukkannya pada Kajii. "Anak ini main-main pisau saat kelas memasak."

"Aku gak main-main sama pisaunya, kok." Dazai tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar Yosano. "Yang benar itu, aku ingin menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas tahu, tapi kebetulan sebelum bisa melakukannya, tanganku justru terluka saat sedang membuka pembungkusnya."

"Lalu kau menjerit-jerit bilang kalau kau benci rasa sakit." Yosano mengelus-elus keningnya. "Aku harus memberikan Kunikida apresiasi karena bisa mengawasimu setahun ini."

"Minggu kemarin aku sudah memberikannya apresiasi dengan menenggelamkan diri di sungai dekat apartemennya, sepertinya ia kurang senang."

"Diam, Dazai. Sekali lagi kau _berkicau,_ pengobatan spesialku akan membuatmu sadar rasa sakit itu tidak seenak lukamu itu."

Dazai pernah dengar rumor tentang kebengisan Yosano kala mengobati pasiennya di UKS, jadi ia berhenti bicara macam-macam dan memasang senyum tergesa-gesa. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti."

Tersendatnya pembicaraan membuat Kajii membuka laci yang ada di mejanya dan mengeluarkan gulungan perban dan obat antiseptik. Tangan terluka milik Dazai segera ia obati. Keheningan seperti ini tidak pernah mengenakkan bagi sang guru, jadi ia memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa _menubrukan _kepalamu dengan tahu merupakan cara bunuh diri yang baru?"

"_Sensei_, jangan—"

"Ah, Kajii-_sensei_ benar-benar mengerti, ya!" Dazai memotong ucapan Yosano sebelum sang gadis menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Banyak yang bilang itu metode yang paling minim rasa sakit, lho!"

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu obat yang lebih praktis untuk hobi istimewamu itu."

"Sungguh?!"

Yosano menginterupsi dengan suara yang meledak-ledak. "Kajii-_sensei_, apa kau mau ditangkap karena tuduhan melakukan pembunuhan berencana?!"

"Kau cukup berikan aku sedikit penjelasan obat seperti apa yang kau inginkan." Kajii tidak mempedulikan ucapan si gadis. "Lalu tunggu lah barang tiga bulan, aku akan melakukan eksperimen di rumahku hingga obat tersebut jadi."

"Wah, kalau begitu, sekalian saja sekarang kuberi tahu." Dazai semakin suka arah pembicaraan. "Aku mau obat yang manis hingga isapan terakhir, lalu buat aku mendadak tertidur sampai aku mati!"

"Dazai, Kajii-_sensei_—"

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah bicara soal ini dari dulu, ya?" tangan Dazai telah selesai dibalut perban baru oleh Kajii. Guru UKS tersebut menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi miliknya. "Kita ini cocok dari segi bahan pembicaraan, lho."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa setiap aku dibawa ke UKS oleh Kunikida-_kun_ selalu disambut oleh Yosano-_san_." Dazai meraba-raba tangannya dengan tangan lain. "Kalau kaya gini, aku jadi punya alasan untuk terus berkonsultasi dengan Kajii-_sensei_."

"Kalian—"

"Tenanglah, Yosano-_kun_. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin membuatkannya obat, kok." Kajii mengetahui sudah saatnya ia berhenti bergurau dan akhirnya menepuk kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tertarik membuat obat-obatan."

"Dan kau juga tidak suka minum obat." Dazai menambahi. "Kalau ingin bunuh diri dengan obat, sekalian saja overdosis dari awal, tidak perlu susah-susah menunggu obat baru buatan _sensei_."

"Dazai sudah cobaan, jangan kau tambah, Kajii-_sensei_." Merasa telah dibodohi oleh dua orang aneh, Yosano bersimpati dengan Kunikida yang sedang sakit dan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera berjalan menuju luar UKS. "Tugasku sudah selesai, aku mau ke kelas sebelum aku jadi _pasien_ juga di sini."

Begitu pintu sudah ditutup dan sosok Yosano telah absen di dalam UKS, Dazai ikut menyenderkan punggungnya pada bangku. "Yosano-_san _benar-benar sudah ketularan Kunikida-_kun_."

"Maksudmu, sikap temperamentalnya itu?"

"Mereka terlalu persis, aku sampai takut jika tiba-tiba mereka datang padaku sambil bilang 'Dazai, sekarang kami sudah pacaran, jangan kau ganggu lagi'."

"Kudengar Yosano-_kun_ tidak mau memacari siapapun yang kalah dalam adu _judo_ dengannya." Kajii cukup mengenal wakil ketua osis yang kerap mampir ke UKS dengan masalah pada _kepalanya_. "Jadi, kalau ada kesempatan untuk Kunikida-_kun_, dia harus berlatih sekuat tenaga."

Keduanya tertawa ketika membayangkan hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Dazai menengok ke samping untuk melihat pemandangan di luar jendela saat tawanya telah berhenti. "Pelajaran olahraga sekarang benar-benar menyiksa."

"Gurumu Mark-_kun_, kan?"

"Mark-_sensei_ sih tidak masalah." Dazai mengembalikan fokusnya pada sang guru UKS di depan. "Tapi, kalau soal tesnya, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Siapa yang mau lari memutari lapangan di musim begini? Dingin, tahu!"

"Ah, aku jadi _de javu_ jika membahas olahraga."

"Mending aku terus mengikuti kelas masak dan menjatuhkan kepalaku ke tahu dari pada lari kaya gi—" suara sesuatu bergerak di atas ranjang membuat Dazai menengok ke belakang. "Eh? Kupikir tidak ada orang di sini."

"Kau terlalu mengikuti kemarahan Yosano-_kun_ sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada pasien _nomor satuku_ di sana."

Dazai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri sang pasien yang tertidur dengan kedua tangan sedikit terlipas di atas perutnya. Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam yang ujung-ujungnya memutih tengah dipandangi olehnya. "Aku… tidak pernah melihatnya. Apa dia anak kelas satu?"

"_Ping pong_."

Sesuatu seperti terbentuk di benaknya kala matanya terus melihat si pasien yang masih terpejam dengan damainya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke-_kun_."

* * *

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa—"_

_Pelatuknya ditekan, pelurunya tertelan, dan anak itu___—__

* * *

"—dia anak yang sangat ketus dan kadang suka bicara seenaknya, tapi dia itu… hei, kau dengar tidak, Dazai-_kun_?"

Dazai tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia segera merespon gurunya. "Aku tahu. Jadi, Akutagawa-_kun_ ini benar-benar pendengar setiamu, kan?"

Sebuah erangan keluar dari si pasien yang tertidur. Mengira-ngira Akutagawa Ryuunosuke akan terbangun dari tidur dan mengetahui sedang diamati oleh orang asing sepertinya, Dazai segera permisi dari ruangan tersebut. "Ah, aku pergi dulu, Kajii-_sensei_."

"Lho, sudah mau keluar? Bukankah kau sengaja berlama-lama di sini biar tidak ikut pelajaran setelah kelas memasak?" Kajii mengawasi Dazai yang terhenti tepat di depan pintu. "TIdak mau kenalan sama Akutagawa-_kun_ dulu? Kupikir kalian bisa akrab karena sama-sama tidak suka olahraga."

Si pemuda gila bunuh diri itu menggeser pintu dan melangkah tanpa menengok ke belakang. Ia melambaikan tangan pada sang guru sebelum berbelok ke kanan dan menghilang.

"Akan lebih baik kami berkenalan saat kami sama-sama _sadar_." _Atau tidak sama sekali._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic yang Kajiinya muncul banyak...

Udah dari dulu kepengen gitu pelajarin Kajii itu gimana dan enaknya diship sama siapa (uhukchuuakukajiiuhuk) tapi karena belom cukup kuat bikin ship Kajii, jadi yaudah deh masukin dia di High School AU terus dia jadi penjaga UKS yang seneng interaksi sama Akutagawa~ dan di sini dia rada takut rada seneng juga interaksi sama Yosano (biar masih ada rasa canonnya) cuma lagi-lagi saya punya ketakutan bakal OOC orz ah. . . semoga aman-aman aja, ya.

Makasih udah baca! Mari sama-sama nunggu ch 3 dari fic-yang-termasuk-list-hutang-saya ini. Semoga bisa secepet bikin ch 2nya wkwk

Synstropezia: Wah mbak mampir, monggo samasama meramaikan fandom yang sudah mulai kaya gurun ini dengan buat DaA- /stop


	3. The Gear Starts Moving

_Banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan pakaian serba gelap meskipun ruangan itu tidak sesuram pilihan warna orang-orang tersebut. Mereka berbaris rapih sembari memejamkan mata layaknya sedang mendoakan sesuatu. Di bagian paling depan, terdapat peti hitam tertutup. Siapapun dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya, terlebih jika sebuah bingkai foto bergambar seseorang dan di bagian atasnya terdapat ikatan pita hitam._

_Sepertinya urutan baris pelayat menentukan seberapa dekat mereka terhadap orang yang sudah mati itu. Tiga anak kecil yang usianya belum sampai sepuluh tahun berdiri paling dekat dengan peti. Mata mereka memerah, air mata tidak lagi keluar lantaran sudah terlalu banyak mengalir sejak berita duka didapat. Seorang wanita muda menyentuh pundak salah satu anak tersebut, berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara yang ia pikir paling bisa diberikannya di waktu begini. _

_Suatu saat manusia memang akan mati, tapi semua manusia akan tetap meratapi kepergian yang sudah menjadi bagian dari siklus kehidupan mereka. Orang itu masih punya potensi, masa depannya masih panjang, banyak hal di dunia yang masih belum ditemuinya—itulah ujaran yang keluar setiap salah satu dari mereka harus terhenti waktunya._

_Lama kelamaan pemandangan itu bagaikan potret masa lalu. Sendal biru milik seorang pelayat dan sebuah boneka coklat yang dipegang salah satu anak tadi mendadak kehilangan warnanya dan tanpa sadar seluruh isi ruangan tersebut telah berganti warna menjadi monokrom. Hitam untuk seluruh atribut pelayat mereka, putih untuk selain itu._

_Terdapat satu hal menarik ketika kita mengira semuanya telah murni menjadi hitam putih. Di barisan paling belakang, ada orang yang menundukkan kepalanya terlalu ke bawah. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuh gemetarnya. Sebuah kertas berisikan penggalan sebuah cerita nyaris menjadi gumpalan berantakan oleh tangan kanannya. Air mata menetes dari mata sembabnya, namun beruntungnya ia, poni rambutnya dapat menutupi kesedihannya._

_Lantas, apa yang membedakannya?_

_Tidak begitu kelihatan sebenarnya, hanya saja rambut penyelamat rasa malunya itu masih terdapat sepuhan coklat pada setiap helainya. Sebuah kontradiksi terjadi, hanya ia yang masih memiliki warna lain di saat semuanya nampak seperti layar televisi tua. Jika mendekatkan diri atas rasa penasaran pada kejanggalan tersebut, sebuah kata pasti akan terdengar dari mulutnya yang kerap mengucapkan sebuah nama._

_**Akutagawa-sensei—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Price of A Dream**

**Ch 3: The Gear Starts Moving  
**

**Warning(s): akuhigu is so strong I am confused, gin oh gin**

Angin sudah tidak lagi sedingin beberapa waktu lalu. Syal pemberian Gin sudah sering ia tanggalkan. Suasana sekolah masih seperti biasa; penuh murid dan obrolan yang Akutagawa rasa tidak cukup menarik baginya untuk diikuti, namun sebuah perbedaan jelas tergambar ketika ia mengamati seisi kelas.

Kata kuncinya adalah _ujian._ Jika sudah selesai menjalani liburan musim dingin, segudang tugas dan setumpuk materi akan menunggu setiap murid. Akutagawa dapat menyelesaikannya tanpa membuang banyak waktu—ia berterima kasih atas _keisengan_ Higuchi dalam membantunya—tapi sayang, ujian itu punya dimensi tersendiri. Dibandingkan tertawa dibarengi obrolan tentang jalan-jalan ke m ana selepas pulang sekolah, semua teman sekelas Akutagawa lebih memilih duduk di meja masing-masing mengerjakan soal latihan. Kalaupun ada yang tidak membuka buku, mereka justru membicarakan ketakutannya terhadap ujian yang sudah di depan mata.

Higuchi pun bukan pengecualian. Gadis itu tidak menyapanya sejak pelajaran kedua (Akutagawa cukup bangga akan pencapaian terbesar murid di belakangnya ini). Fokus matanya hanya tertuju pada buku tebal berisikan tulisan asing bagi orang Jepang. Menjadi teman yang baik bukanlah tujuan Akutagawa memiliki relasi dengan Higuchi, hanya saja ia ingin menghormati semangat belajar si gadis, jadi ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan keluar dari kelas.

Pergi ke ruang kesehatan sudah bukan destinasi pasti Akutagawa. Istirahat siang memang momen paling tepat untuk beristirahat di sana, tapi penghuni ruangan tersebut sudah cukup membuat si pemuda berpikir dua kali untuk mampir. Ada saat ia membiarkan dirinya terbaring di kasur setengah empuk itu, ada pula waktu ia tidak begitu tertarik mendengarkan curahan hati sang guru. Kebetulan perasaan hatinya sekarang lebih condong ke bagian terakhir, jadi Akutagawa memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke perpustakaan saja.

Ada kesenangan sendiri yang baru-baru ini menghinggapi dirinya ketika menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan. Meskipun cuaca masih sedikit lebih dingin dari suhu normal, AC di dalam ruangan itu cukup sejuk dalam menyambut siapapun yang datang. Jumlah pendatang perpustakaan tidak begitu banyak sejak seminggu lalu, itu menambah alasan baginya untuk mampir sekadar membaca buku unik yang ingin ia baca.

Pintu kayu berukuran besar didorong Akutagawa. Suara decitan ketika kenop diputar dan pintu didorong menghasilkan pemandangan ruangan besar berisikan rak-rak buku. Hari ini yang mengawasinya dari meja counter adalah seorang senior setahun di atasnya. Rambut berantakannya sudah menutup kedua mata yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Merasai Akutagawa balas menatapnya, pemuda itu segera menundukkan kepala.

_Lebih baik dari pada si kacamata. _Akutagawa tidak berniat untuk terus menutup akses keluar masuk. Ia segera berjalan menuju bagian novel yang dua hari lalu belum selesai dibacanya. Ia bukan maniak novel, namun siaran opera sebulan lalu menarik minatnya terhadap cerita dua anak laki-laki menaiki kereta yang mengelilingi seluruh isi bima sakti. Orang mungkin akan tertawa pada pilihan cerita kontras dengan kepribadian Akutagawa, tapi jika saja mereka tahu ke mana cerita ini berakhir, mungkin mereka akan mengerti kenapa seorang Akutagawa menyukainya.

Bangku kesukaan Akutagawa ada di paling ujung dekat jendela. Jarang ada orang yang ingin duduk di bagian sana karena kebanyakan memilih duduk di dekat rak pilihan buku atau pintu keluar dibandingkan harus berjalan sedikit jauh ke ujung dan bergerak lagi apabila ingin mengambil buku lain. Entah ada fenomena apa, tiba-tiba saja kursi favoritnya itu telah diisi orang lain. Dua gadis sebayanya sedang mengobrol dengan suara kecil sembari mengabaikan buku yang mereka baru ambil.

_Yang kaya begini kenapa harus ada di sini, sih. _Sebuah decahan sebal keluar dari mulut Akutagawa, namun tidak cukup keras hingga terdengar mereka. Ia mencoba rileks, melupakan gerutu yang baru saja keluar, lantas mulai membuka novel bacaannya.

Sepuluh menit penuh khidmat telah berhasil dilaluinya dengan memaknai kata demi kata di dalam novel tersebut. Akutagawa seperti sedang tertelan ke dunia dalam buku itu. Merutuk kesal pada kenaifan pemeran utama, mempertanyakan keanehan sahabatnya, mengira-ngira pemberhentian terakhir kereta—semua perasaan tercurahkan di dalam pikirannya dan hanya untuk konsumsi dirinya sendiri.

Sayangnya, ketika ia nyaris mencapai bab terakhir, dua gadis di ujung berteriak sepersekian detik sebelum orang-orang di dalam perpustakaan menyuruh mereka diam dengan memasang wajah kesal. Akutagawa terlalu telat untuk bereaksi, jadi ia hanya menatap dua orang di sebelahnya menggunakan tatapan beraura menakutkan sampai-sampai mereka sedikit ketakutan dan bingung apakah ingin kabur dari sana atau tetap duduk.

"Suaramu terlalu keras." Gadis yang tepat di sebelah Akutagawa membisiki temannya.

Temannya itu menggembungkan pipi layaknya sedang menahan malu sekaligus marah. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kunikida-_senpai _lagi-lagi sukses menciduk pembuat onar, sih."

"Seleramu yang perfeksionis begitu, ya." Akutagawa mengutuk telinganya yang sangat sensitif terhadap pembicaraan dua gadis tersebut. Si gadis melanjutkan. "Kalau aku sih lebih tertarik menebak trik apa yang dilakukan Dazai-_senpai_."

"Maksudmu, teknik percobaan _bunuh dirinya_?" buyar sudah konsentrasi Akutagawa pada novel kesayangannya kala pembicaraan mereka berubah ke arah yang aneh. "Sudah klise, tahu. Dia sudah dua kali memanjati pohon untuk mengikat tali."

"Klise atau tidak, dia tetap menarik seperti biasa."

"Kasihan sekali Kunikida-_senpai_." Gadis yang barusan berkata menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku jadi ingin memberikan irisan lemon madu untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Kasihan sekali dipaksa ketua osis untuk mengawasinya."

"Kalau aku sih cukup jadi penikmat dari kejauhan saja." Siswi sebelah Akutagawa kembali mengamati jendela yang menjadi objek teriakan mereka tadi. "Dazai-_senpai_ sangat menarik, dia juga selalu baik pada semua orang, jadi kupikir lebih baik bersikap adil seperti yang lain."

"Ah, kau dan romantisme payahmu."

Mereka saling melempar tawa tanpa suara setelahnya. Lelah mendengar ocehan gadis-gadis yang sedang dilanda cinta monyet, Akutagawa segera pergi dari sana begitu novel bacaannya ia kembalikan ke raknya semula. Istirahat berharganya benar-benar telah hancur berantakan karena obrolan tidak bermanfaat seperti itu.

* * *

_"Kau yakin tidak menyesali pilihanmu?"_

_Televisi dihadapan Akutagawa sedang menyala, namun si pemuda tidak begitu fokus pada siaran yang sedang tayang. Semua perhatiannya tertuju pada adiknya yang memanaskan air di dapur. Jam tujuh sore merupakan waktu bersama bagi dua bersaudara itu. Akutagawa baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam membersihkan toilet sedangkan adiknya mencuci peralatan makan sehabis mereka menyantap makan malam._

_Teh adalah minuman tambahan, mereka selalu menyesapnya ketika tugas tidak ada dan waktu santai terlalu sayang jika tidak diikuti oleh secangkir minuman hangat tersebut. Kebetulan sekarang giliran Gin yang membuat._

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Kau bisa ke tempat yang lain, kan?" Akutagawa meyakinkannya sekali lagi. "Misalnya SMA Minami."_

_"Keputusanku sudah bulat." Suara teko mendidih dan kompor segera dimatikan terdengar dari tempat Gin berdiri. "Aku tidak tertarik masuk ke sana."_

_"Kupikir kau suka olahraga."_

_"Olahraga bisa di mana saja."_

_"Bisa beritahu alasanmu ingin masuk ke sekolahku?" layar televisi segera dimatikan oleh Akutagawa. Ia ingin pembicaraan ini sedikit lebih serius. "tidak ada yang istimewa sama sekali di sana, apalagi olahraganya."_

_Sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang kemahiran Gin dalam berolahraga. Banyak yang bilang apabila seorang kakak memiliki kemampuan tertentu, maka adiknya akan menjadi kebalikannya. Dan sejujurnya, Akutagawa sedikit meyakini mitos tersebut. Ia sakit-sakitan, tidak ada sedikit pun niat untuk mendekatkan diri dengan olahraga, dan gaya bicara ketusnya dapat membuatnya terlibat masalah. Gin bagaikan pantulan cermin dari kepribadian kakaknya; ia selalu diberkati kesehatan, olahraga merupakan prestasi terbaik yang dimilikinya selama menduduki bangku SMP, dan tutur katanya amat sopan meski terkadang sikap darah panasan yang sudah mendarah daging di dalam keluarga Akutagawa keluar apabila ada seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan di sekitarnya._

_Pilihannya untuk sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Akutagawa telah ia rencanakan dari dulu. Dari rekam jejak ketika mereka berada di satu SMP, kakaknya itu sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruang kesehatan sampai-sampai ia tidak menyimpan kenangan berarti di sekolah lamanya. Nama dan wajah teman sekelas memang sempat diingat, namun kebersamaan nyaris nihil._

_Akutagawa tidak pernah menggantungkan dirinya pada hubungan sosial, Gin tahu itu. Dibandingkan kafetaria yang penuh murid berdesakan saling berebut bangku, Akutagawa lebih senang tenggelam dalam tidurnya tanpa perlu tahu ada topik apa yang sedang tren atau pun jenis makanan spesial di hari itu. Gin sering mengunjunginya ketika tugas tidak terlalu menagih dan teman-temannya tidak memaksanya pergi bersama. Dibalik tirai putih ruang kesehatan, yang dapat dilihat sang adik adalah…_

_Betapa damainya sang kakak, melihat ke luar jendela, seakan dirinya bukan bagian dari orang-orang di luar sana._

_Meski sejenak terlihat layaknya orang yang menikmati kesendirian, Gin tahu jauh di dalam hati kakaknya terdapat rasa ingin mendapatkan relasi. Lagi pula, tidak ada manusia yang bisa benar-benar hidup sendiri, kan? Akutagawa masih membutuhkan adiknya, orang tuanya, dan mungkin juga teman-teman sekelasnya dan orang di masa depan._

_Berdasarkan dari pengamatannya selama ini, Gin ingin menolongnya. Dengan berada di dekat cakupan kakaknya, ia berharap dirinya dapat menjembatani Akutagawa dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sendiri bukan orang yang suka berada di dalam keramaian, tapi ia akan melakukannya demi kakaknya. Agar Akutagawa dapat lebih semangat menjalani hari-hari, agar—_

_Agar ia dapat menjadi bagian dari orang-orang di luar jendela persegi yang memisahkan dirinya dari dunia luar._

_"Kudengar makanan kafetarianya enak."_

_"Mana ada informasi begitu di website sekolah?" Akutagawa tidak menerima omong kosongnya. "kau lebih pintar dari itu, Gin."_

_"Aku yakin nii-san tahu alasannya sendiri." Sang adik menghampiri kakaknya dengan membawa dua gelas teh panas. Ia menyerahkan salah satunya pada Akutagawa. "Justru aku yang bingung kenapa dipaksa mengeluarkan alasan sebenarnya."_

_Akutagawa menyesap teh tersebut sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gin."_

_"Itu 'kan dari pandanganmu saja."_

_"Aku serius." Isi teh milik Akutagawa tersisa setengahnya. Jika mereka tidak sedang berbicara, biasanya ia dapat menghabiskannya dalam dua tegukan. Ingin rasanya ia menghabiskannya, namun pembicaraan ini kerap menghilangkan kekhidmatan dalam menyesap teh. "Jangan pikir kondisiku masih sama seperti masa SMP dulu. Aku memang belum cerita, tapi minggu lalu aku berhasil lari tiga putaran tanpa menyerah sama sekali."_

_"Kurasa itu bukan bukti kuat."_

_Penyandang marga Akutagawa tertua itu mulai memikirkan strategi lain untuk meyakinkan adiknya bahwa dirinya sudah berubah. Sebuah ingatan akan perubahan terbesar yang terjadi padanya, ia membalas kembali ucapan adiknya. "Aku punya teman."_

_Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Gin untuk menanggapi. "Serius?"_

_"Ingat hari pertama masuk sehabis libur musim dingin?" Gin mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan. "Aku berteman dengan Higuchi. Kami sering mengobrol." Dia yang seenaknya datang, sih._

_"Higuchi-san, ya." Akutagawa sudah mengeluarkan senyum penuh kemenangan karena adiknya mulai luluh untuk tidak memaksakan diri memasuki sekolah biasa seperti sekolahnya. Gin meletakkan cangkir teh miliknya yang belum diminum sama sekali ke meja. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, ajak dia ke sini! Aku ingin bertemu Higuchi-san!"_

_"Serahkan saja pada—APA?!" si kakak nyaris menyembur teh yang sedang berusaha ditelannya. Beruntunglah ia dapat menahan minuman itu di dalam mulut dan menelannya buru-buru. "Berteman dengannya itu hal yang bisa kulakukan, tapi mengajaknya ke sini… bukankah berlebihan?"_

_"Eh? Bukankah normal mengajak teman mampir ke rumah?" Gin mengernyitkan dahinya seraya menatapnya curiga. "Apa jangan-jangan nii-san cuma mengarang cerita?"_

_"Bukan itu maksudnya, Gin." Akutagawa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang cangkir teh. "Apa yang tetangga bilang kalau aku membawa teman sekelas perempuan sepertinya?"_

_"Baru pertama kalinya aku tahu kau cemas sama apa yang tetangga sebelah pikirkan." Suara Gin terdengar main-main, Akutagawa dibuat jengkel karenanya. "Apa jangan-jangan—"_

_"Apapun yang kau pikirkan, itu cuma halusinasimu saja." Cangkir tehnya telah kosong, Akutagawa segera meletakkan cangkirnya di meja sama seperti yang adiknya lakukan. "Intinya aku sudah lebih baik. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti dulu."_

_"Tapi nii-san tidak bisa membuktikannya."_

_"Gin, aku dan Higuchi itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan di novel-novel picisan milikmu—"_

_"Lalu gimana aku tahu kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" kedua tangan Gin berada di atas pahanya sekarang. Kepalanya menunduk, Akutagawa tak dapat melihat seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. "Mau kelihatan seperti orang yang cuek di mata orang-orang, aku adikmu, bagian dari keluargamu, yang tahu kau sangat rapuh dan tidak punya orang untuk menolong. Ayah dan Ibu sedang pergi, mereka menitipkanku untuk selalu menjagamu dan mereka setuju soal pilihanku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan nii-san. Aku cuma… cuma…"_

_Suaranya bergetar dan terbata-bata di bagian akhir. Jika Akutagawa merasa dirinya tidak tahu dari mana kecemasan adiknya sampai-sampai emosional seperti ini, maka ia adalah pembual terbodoh di dunia. Saat masa SMP, ia sering pingsan di berbagai tempat karena tubuhnya lemah, ia juga selalu dikucilkan teman-teman sekelasnya karena tak bisa berbaur. Semua itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitar, dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri, karena ia pikir hal-hal tersebut akan selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya tanpa henti._

_Akutagawa mengerti adiknya yang khawatir, ia juga paham perasaan ingin menjaga yang terlihat jelas dari keinginannya masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya, namun Akutagawa ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Ia telah berubah, ia sudah mulai peduli dengan orang disekitar setidaknya dua orang (Higuchi dan Kajii-sensei, Yosano-san jika orang yang sering merawatnya di UKS juga dihitung), dan kehidupan masa SMAnya lebih baik dari dulu._

_Sebuah rasa masa bodoh memang sempat ada ketika dirinya baru memasuki semester awal, tapi Akutagawa pernah mengutarakan sesuatu di dalam hatinya ketika langkah malasnya melangkah ke gedung sekolah baru. Sebuah harapan kecil, yang ia pikir mungkin tidak akan terjadi apabila hatinya tidak terlalu berharap hal tersebut akan terjadi tapi masih ia lantunkan._

_Ubahlah semuanya ke arah yang baik._

_Ia sendiri tidak tahu ke mana harapan itu diberikan. Ia bukan orang religius, tapi entah siapa yang mendengar permintaannya, ia dipertemukan dengan Higuchi dan guru penjaga ruang kesehatan yang terlalu aneh dan Akutagawa mulai merasa kehidupannya menjadi lebih berwarna ketimbang masa SMPnya dulu._

_Sang kakak ingin memberikan argumen lain agar kecemasan yang dimiliki Gin hilang semuanya, namun air mata yang sepertinya keluar karena isakkannya terdengar pedih, membuat Akutagawa menghela napas dan menyentuh pundak adiknya dengan lembut. Ia tidak suka prospek ucapannya yang mengartikan ia mengalah, tapi siapa yang tega melihat seorang adik yang berusaha keras menolong kakaknya tapi si kakak justru menolak bantuannya mentah-mentah? Akutagawa tidak mau menjadi yang pertama._

_Jadi, Akutagawa mempersiapkan dirinya beberapa detik, lantas mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan kata yang akan membuat Gin berhenti menangisi hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditangisi lagi._

_"Oke, oke. Kau boleh masuk ke sekolahku. Akan kudukung."_

* * *

"AH, BENAR-BENAR CERITA YANG MENGHARUKAN!" Kajii menutupi mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan sembari menangis terharu.

Di sebelah sang guru, terdapat seorang gadis yang berwajah sama mengenaskannya. "AKUTAGAWA-_SAN_, AKU JUGA MENDUKUNG GIN-_CHAN_ MASUK KE SINI, KOK!"

"Kenapa aku cerita ke kalian, ya?" Akutagawa tidak habis pikir dengan keputusannya menceritakan kejadian itu. Ah, ia mulai paham. Gin menyadari ada kontak Higuchi di dalam ponselnya di dalam grup kelas, jadi ia menggunakan akun kakaknya untuk berterima kasih telah menjadi temannya. Hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja, mereka telah menjadi sangat akrab sampai-sampai Gin menyuruhnya untuk cerita soal keputusannya ingin bersekolah di sana.

"Aku benar-benar terharu." Higuchi mengelap sudut matanya, berusaha menghilangkan bulir air mata yang nyaris keluar. "Gin-_chan _betul-betul peduli padamu."

"Daripada ceritaku barusan, aku lebih ingin bertanya kenapa kalian bisa langsung _klop_ sekarang."

"Higuchi-_kun _'kan sering mampir ke sini, entah karena ingin mengunjungimu atau mengantar kawannya yang terluka." Kajii memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam kantong sembari menambahkan, "Dan kurasa karena kami sama-sama jadi pendengar setia _kemuramanmu_, kami jadi terbiasa."

Akutagawa mendengus. "Aku tidak muram, kok."

_Kau makna dari kemuraman itu sendiri, tahu._ Keduanya ingin meneriakan itu pada telinga bebal Akutagawa, tapi mereka berdua juga yangmemutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya takut-takut si pemuda akan mengabaikan mereka.

"Ta-tapi, kalau boleh jujur, aku senang kau mau cerita hal-hal kecil seperti itu." Teman sekelas Akutagawa itu mulai mencerahkan suasana kembali. "Karena kupikir, Akutagawa-_san_ jadi lebih terbuka padaku."

"Gin sudah bicara terlalu banyak denganmu dan efeknya aku harus setidaknya cerita sedikit padamu."

"Uh, apa aku harus keluar?" si guru mengeluarkan batuk-batuk disengaja.

Semburat merah memancar di kedua pipi Higuchi. "Ka-Kajii-_sensei_, ka-kami tidak—"

"Coba saja keluar, aku tidak akan mau dengar ceritamu lagi—"

"ASTAGA DAZAI, APA LAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

_Suara itu lagi. _Konsentrasi mereka pada pembicaraan barusan seketika berhenti karena suara teriakan dari luar mengalahkan segalanya. Kajii yang berada paling dekat dari jendela mulai menoleh ke arah luar dan menemukan sumber teriakan barusan.

"Ah, Dazai-_kun_ berbuat ulah lagi, ya."

"Da… siapa?" Higuchi yang bertanya.

"Dazai-_kun_, anak tahun kedua." Jawab Kajii. "Aku terkejut Higuchi-_kun _tidak kenal dia. Kamu 'kan populer."

Higuchi menyentuh lehernya dengan wajah tergesa-gesa. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa banyak yang bilang aku populer."

"Memangnya apa hubungan ulahnya dengan teriakan barusan?" Akutagawa merasa pernah dengar namanya, tapi ia lupa di mana.

"Yang teriak barusan adalah Kunikida-_kun_. Apa kalian kenal?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Higuchi menjawab. "Tentu saja. Semua kenal wakil ketua osis Kunikida Doppo-_senpai_."

"Nah, Dazai-_kun_ itu teman sekelasnya. Dia suka sekali melakukan percobaan _bunuh diri_."

"_Bunuh diri_?" sepertinya Akutagawa mulai ingat di mana ia mendengar nama tersebut. Ingatannya akan dua gadis yang sedang cinta monyet pada wakil ketua osis dan maniak bunuh diri langsung datang padanya.

"Ya, anak itu benar-benar aneh." Sang guru mengawasi dalam-dalam kejadian di luar jendela. Tidak ada dari Higuchi atau Akutagawa yang berminat untuk ikut melihat ke luar. "Dilihat dari seragamnya yang basah, mungkin ia menyeburkan diri di kolam, berharap dapat mati tenggelam."

"Kedengarannya menyeramkan." Higuchi menimpali.

"Tapi dia selalu gagal melakukannya." Kajii memberi jeda. "Makanya dia jadi ketagihan untuk terus mencoba sampai berhasil."

"Bisa jadi dia selalu gagal karena hanya ingin diperhatikan." Si pemuda mulai tidak tertarik membicarakan si maniak bunuh diri.

Higuchi nyaris setuju, tapi ia punya pendapat sendiri. "Orang yang punya niatan bunuh diri harus ditolong, tidak peduli seberapa main-mainnya dia."

"Itulah yang dipikirkan Kunikida-_kun _pertama kali." Kacamatanya sedikit bergeser, Kajii segera membetulkannya. "Saat mereka sudah menjadi murid tahun kedua, dia mulai sadar kalau Dazai-_kun_ memang hanya main-main saja."

"Di luar dugaan, kau tahu gosip yang terjadi di lingkungan sekolah, ya."

"Dazai-_kun_ itu salah satu pengunjung setia UKS, lho!"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Secara literal, kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Akutagawa-_kun_." Ucapan Kajii barusan telah membuat baik Higuchi maupun Akutagawa membelalakan matanya. Rasa penasaran mengakar pada diri mereka. "Waktu itu… saat kau baru ketemu aku lagi setelah cuti sebulan, Dazai-_kun_ mampir ke sini. Kau sudah tidur karena efek obat, sih. Makanya kau tidak tahu dia datang dan menanyakan namamu."

"Kupikir bakal dicekoki bunuh diri, ternyata cuma kebetulan berada di ruangan yang sama." Sejenak Higuchi menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah Akutagawa-_san_ tidur waktu itu."

"Aku juga cukup bersyukur."

"Aw, padahal kupikir kalian bakal cocok, lho." Kajii tertawa kecil. "Dia juga sama sepertimu, sama-sama benci olahraga."

"Tapi aku juga benci orang yang suka main-main sepertinya."

"Ya, benar." Si gadis berambut pirang menyetujui kata-katanya. "Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh darinya."

"Entah kenapa Higuchi-_kun_ kesannya sangat protektif, ya."

"A-Aku tidak—Akutagawa-_san_, ja-jangan salah pa—" suara bel menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir mulai menggema di ruangan. "—ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kelas, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Aku ikut."

"Eh?"

"Aku ikut." Akutagawa menekankan ucapannya sembari bangkit dari tempat pembaringan dan memasang sepatunya kembali. "Dokterku baru saja mengganti obat yang biasa menjadi yang tidak ada efek kantuknya."

Sebuah keraguan tercetak jelas di wajah Higuchi. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan meremehkanku, Higuchi."

"Bisa jadi nanti Akutagawa-_kun_ malah mengalahkanmu dalam lomba lari dengan tatapan seperti itu, lho~" goda Kajii. Sebuah lirikan kesal dari pasien langganannya membuat Kajii tidak melanjutkan godaannya.

"Se-selama tidak masalah, kupikir tidak apa-apa." Higuchi berjalan keluar dan menggeser pintu, ia tidak menutupnya karena Akutagawa mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kalau kau tidak kuat mengikut pelajaran, sebaiknya kembali ke UKS sa—" Higuchi menghentikan kekhawatirannya. "—baik, baik. Aku mengerti. Ayo, Akutagawa-_san_. Hawthrone-_sensei_ sudah mulai keluar dari ruang guru."

Langkah mereka berdua terdengar jelas di lorong kosong. Ini aneh, sungguh aneh. Akutagawa tidak pernah berpikir dirinya akan berjalan di koridor selepas istirahat selesai. Higuchi yang memandu di depan juga menambah keanehan di sini. Tidak pernah bahkan di mimpinya akan ada hari di mana dirinya memutuskan untuk belajar ketimbang jatuh ke dalam rasa kantuk.

Ah, bicara soal mimpi, Akutagawa jadi ingat. _Setting_ di sana sangat gelap dengan orang-orang berkabung akan sesuatu, tapi di tengah kemuraman yang terjadi di sana, terdapat seseorang mengatakan 'Akutagawa-_sensei_' di dalam mimpinya yang entah ditujukan pada dirinya atau orang lain. Mungkin kah itu sebuah pertanda dirinya akan menjadi pekerja itu di masa depan?

Banyak yang bilang mimpi bisa juga diartikan sebagai keinginan yang belum tersampaikan—Akutagawa berani sumpah ia tidak mengharapkan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'sensei'_—tapi ada pula yang bilang bisa jadi itu adalah pertanda di masa depan. Akutagawa tidak berharap dirinya akan menjadi guru, namun jika membahas seorang pekerja yang memberikan ilmu pada muridnya, ia jadi teringat akan ujian dan itu berarti ia harus segera belajar dan mengurangi waktu istirahatnya di ruang kesehatan. Guru, teman sekelas, dan materi pelajaran telah menunggunya di sana, dan mungkin dengan begitu, Akutagawa dapat lebih serius mempelajari bahan ujian agar dapat naik kelas dengan hasil maksimal.

_Lagi pula, Gin akan masuk ke sini juga ketika aku tahun kedua nanti._ Akutagawa bergumam di dalam hatinya. _Maka dari itu, aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya dengan hasil yang pas-pasan._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: percayalah saya juga kebelet pen bikin dazai sama akutagawa ketemu-

Tapi sebenernya saya pengin alurnya pelan2 wae, jelasin dulu relasi terdekat Akutagawa, gimana hubungan dia sama Higuchi ato si Kajii, baru deh mulai ke plot utamanya: nemuin dia sama Dazai. Ah, gak sabar (di masa depan) mereka ketemu- /stop

Makasih udah baca. Semoga tertarik sama HC ini juga~ (mari sama2 menunggu ada ide di masa depan-)

Balasan Review:

Amano Akira: bisa dibilang reincarnation!AU sih- wkwk saya juga pengin cepet tapi saya lambat kalo nulis wkwkwk jadi bisanya update mingguan (itupun kalo ada idenya), tapi ya mari kita berdoa ada jalan fic ini bisa terus lanjut.


	4. Connected Through Bond

"Itu ruang guru, yang jaraknya tiga ruangan dari sana ruang kesehatan."

Sepasang kakak beradik sedang mengitari seisi sekolah selepas upacara tahun ajaran baru selesai dilaksanakan. Tidak ada proses belajar mengajar yang dimulai, hari ini dikhususkan untuk sambutan bagi murid tahun pertama dan pengumuman penempatan kelas bagi senior-seniornya. Akutagawa tidak mempedulikan di kelas mana ia ditempatkan, namun beberapa saat lalu ia melihat Higuchi berteriak senang karena mereka lagi-lagi sekelas.

Gin sangat berbinar saat menemui Higuchi. Selama ini mereka selalu berinteraksi lewat ponsel dan sekarang ketika mereka bertemu, mengenakan seragam yang sama dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama, keceriaan antar dua gadis tersebut benar-benar membuat Akutagawa sedikit bingung untuk memilih antara menyesali pilihannya mengiyakan keinginan adiknya mengubur bakatnya atau mensyukuri adanya orang yang bisa membuat Gin sesenang itu.

_Yah, yang penting tidak ada masalah._ Pada akhirnya Akutagawa memilih pasrah pada keadaan. Jika Gin telah memutuskan ingin bersama dengannya sekali lagi di jenjang SMA, maka biarkan lah dia. Bisa jadi hal baik akan terjadi di sini daripada berkutat pada dunia penuh persaingan di SMA yang kuat di bidang olahraganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Price of A Dream**

**Ch 4: Connected Through Bond  
**

"Kudengar dari Higuchi-_san_, hasil ujianmu benar-benar bagus." Entah disadari keduanya atau tidak, ternyata mereka sudah lama melewati ruang guru dan ruang kesehatan dalam diam. Gin sudah bosan berkata 'oh' setiap kakaknya menunjuk sesuatu di sekolah ini, jadi setelah berpikir setidaknya satu menit, ia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Akutagawa datar. Tujuannya untuk mendapat nilai yang cukup layak memang agar Gin tidak kecewa padanya, namun ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Tidak akan pernah. "Dia masih lebih pintar dariku."

"Sudah kuduga. Bukan cuma wajahnya yang cantik, ternyata Higuchi-_san_ juga pintar." Langkah Gin sedikit melambat dan itu membuat Akutagawa yang berada selangkah di depan darinya segera menengok ke arahnya dan menghentikan langkah. Sepertinya Gin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak ingin melanjutkan pembahasan mengenai Higuchi, Akutagawa bertanya padanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku belum menanyakannya padamu." Gin menggeser poni panjangnya dan meletakkannya di belakang telinga. Mata abu-abunya itu memandangi Akutagawa dengan serius. "Bagaimana menurutmu seragam ini? Cocok tidak?"

Menjadi sosok kakak yang mendewakan adiknya bukanlah relasi yang dilihat dari sudut pandang Akutagawa. Ada periode di mana dirinya tidak setuju pada pilihan yang diambil adiknya, ada pula saat di mana ia harus _memarahi _Gin apabila terdapat masalah. Jika harus memilih, ia selalu beraspirasi menjadi seorang yang memiliki pemikiran objektif. Tidak menilai semata-mata karena kedekatan atau hubungan darah, jadi dia harus mengatakan pendapatnya sesuai apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi… mau berapa kalipun ia berpikir begitu, rasanya hampir _mustahil _baginya untuk tidak bilang bahwa adiknya sangat cocok mengenakannya. Seragam baru tak tertekuk sama sekali dengan ukuran pas karena baru digunakan pertama kali benar-benar menjadi pemandangan indah apabila digunakan oleh adiknya.

Akutagawa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Sebuah batuk tidak keluar dari sana, gerakan tersebut spontan karena ia tidak biasa memberi jawaban se-memalukan ini. "Cocok, kok."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Akutagawa menemui wajah Gin yang berbinar-binar. Kesenangan yang terpancar dari sang adik sepertinya menular padanya sehingga sebuah senyuman dibalik tangannya terulum begitu saja tanpa diketahuinya. Gin mengerti bagaimana cara kakaknya menyampaikan perasaannya. Meski terkesan datar dan nyaris ada kelembutan di dalamnya, ia tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa kakaknya sudah berjuang keras.

"Terima kasih, _nii-san_." Gin segera mengambil dua langkah sebagai pengawal perjalanan mereka yang terhenti sejak tadi. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya."

"Aku benar, kan?" sebuah roti yang salah satu bagiannya telah tergigit sedang digenggam erat-erat oleh Gin sembari menunjukkannya pada kakaknya. "Makanan di sini benar-benar enak."

"Itu roti melon biasa." Akutagawa memejamkan matanya, ia tidak memerhatikan keberadaan roti yang dipamerkan Gin tepat di depannya. Tangannya sedang meletakkan gelas kopi pesanannya. "Jangan dilebih-lebihkan."

"Aku serius." Dahi yang mengerut dan bibir yang mengerucut telah menjadi bukti ketidaksenangan sang adik. "Ingat toko roti dekat rumah kita dulu? Nah, rasanya persis sekali dengan roti melon itu."

Membahas kenangan di masa lalu berarti harus membawa Akutagawa ke rumah keluarganya. Sejujurnya ia tidak lahir dan besar di sini, kota kecil berada di pinggir Yokohama bernama Suribachi adalah tempat tinggal mereka dulu. Tidak banyak perumahan di sana; dikarenakan banyak lahan kering dan transportasi yang sulit didapat, tak jarang ketika malam datang nyaris seperti kota mati.

Toko roti yang dimaksud Gin barusan ada tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Akutagawa ingat setiap kali ia mendorong pintu tebal toko tersebut, lonceng di bagian atasnya akan bersuara dan indera penciumannya akan dimanjakan dengan aroma roti yang baru saja dipanggang. Keluarga Akutagawa sering memesan roti di sana, dan tidak jarang Paman pemilik memberikan bonus pada adik kakak itu roti melon yang baru saja jadi.

Ia pernah menyicipi roti kafetaria itu berkali-kali, tapi ia tidak pernah merasa adanya keistimewaan layaknya roti buatan si Paman. Terlalu berlebihan jika disebut sama, di saat bersamaan terlalu aneh jika Gin memaksakan alasan tak masuk akalnya dulu. Akutagawa menerka-nerka mana yang lebih kuat, sampai akhirnya ia menentukan sendiri kesimpulannya.

Kedua mata Akutagawa kini terbuka. Roti pegangan Gin menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Ia memotek sedikit roti milik sang adik dan mengunyahnya kemudian. "Mungkin kau mengira rasanya persis karena sudah lama kita tidak makan roti melon?"

"Ah, bisa jadi begitu." Gin mengeluarkan tawa kecil ketika gestur Akutagawa berada jauh dari ekspektasinya. Roti tersebut segera ia dekatkan ke mulut dan ia mulai menggigitnya kembali. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali mereka menyantap_ snack_ kecil ini adalah ketika rumah mereka harus digusur lantaran ada proyek pembuatan jalan tol. Gin yang paling cengeng waktu itu, ia meraung-raung karena mereka tidak akan bisa memakan roti buatan Paman. Sejak mereka sudah pindah ke apartemen baru, rasanya roti bundar tersebut tak membawa banyak kenangan seperti dulu.

"Hm, kalau sudah selesai makannya, aku mau mengantarmu ke kelas."

Dalam sekejap, roti yang baru dimakan sedikit itu langsung habis dalam tiga kali gigitan. Plastik pembungkusnya segera dibuang olehnya dan Gin siap untuk mengikuti kakaknya. "Aku siap kapan saja."

"Kamu _gak_ perlu secepat itu, kok."

Kelas Gin bukanlah kelas yang dulu ditempatinya. Jika dulu Akutagawa menempati kelas 1-A, adiknya itu mendapat bagian di kelas 1-C. Biasanya Akutagawa dapat mencapai kelasnya yang berada tepat di sebelah tangga lantai dua, namun karena sekarang ia telah menjadi anak tahun kedua, mau tidak mau ia harus menaiki tangga lantai tiga dan sejujurnya itu cukup melelahkan baginya.

Selepas berpisah dengan Gin ketika ia mengantarnya ke kelas 1-C, Akutagawa berniat untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di kelas. Dengan langkah malas-malasan, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, berharap jumlah anak tangga dapat tiba-tiba berkurang dan ia sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Menjadi sok kuat dihadapan sang adik ketika berkeliling sekolah dan menaiki tangga adalah harga diri tertinggi Akutagawa, hanya saja hal itu lenyap ketika ia berpegangan pada dinding saat anak tangga yang harus dinaiki tinggal tiga lagi.

_Aku harus buru-buru minum obat._ Akutagawa mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kebetulan tidak ada siapapun yang menaiki tangga jadi wajah menyedihkannya tidak diketahui khalayak umum. Begitu ia mencapai lantai tiga dan kelas sudah berada di dekatnya, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal tepat di depan pintu kelas.

Menganggapnya sebagai 'sesuatu' cukup aneh, karena yang menjadi fokus pandangan Akutagawa sekarang adalah seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang membatu dan seorang laki-laki asing yang tak dikenalnya bertekuk lutut layaknya ksatria tepat di depan si gadis. Beberapa anak dari dalam kelas mengintip dengan antusias sembari menyoraki keadaan yang terjadi di depan, bahkan anak kelas lain pun juga sama antusiasnya. Mereka lebih pandai menutupinya dengan melihat ke arah berlawanan namun memasang pendengaran sekuat-kuatnya.

"Melihatmu berlari di lapangan tadi pagi benar-benar membuka mataku." Si laki-laki meletakkan salah satu tangannya di depan dadanya, menunjukkan gestur hormat. "Kau cantik sekali seperti bunga sakura di luar yang baru saja mekar. Rasanya aku berdosa sekali tidak menyadari daya tarikmu yang begitu."

"A-Apa—"

"Setelah bertanya pada _informanku_, namamu Higuchi Ichiyou-_chan_, kan?" ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Higuchi untuk menginterupsi. "Nama yang sama indahnya. Aku tahu, ini pasti takdir kenapa kita bisa saling berpandangan barusan."

"Aku tidak melihatmu." Higuchi nampak tidak menerima omong kosongnya. "Kalau _senpai _tidak ada pembicaraan penting, aku ingin masuk ke kelas—"

"Tunggu!" secara spontan, sosok yang sepertinya senior itu, menarik lengan Higuchi lantaran si gadis nyaris bergerak dari posisinya berdiri. Sorakan penuh rasa iri sekaligus senang memperamai suasana dan membuat Higuchi semakin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Kau belum sempat mendengar bagian terbaiknya."

_Debut Higuchi-chan ditembak di hari pertama masuk!_

_Ja-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ke Higuchi-san!_

_Higuchi sialan, bisa-bisanya dia menggaetnya!_

_Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan!_

Bukan maunya Higuchi untuk mengikuti kemauan penonton di sekitar, namun jika ia kabur sekarang, ada kemungkinan orang ini akan mengunjunginya lagi. Higuchi tidak mau hal itu terjadi, jadi ia menanyakan maksudnya agar semuanya selesai sampai di sini. "Apa?"

Tangannya yang masih memegangi lengan Higuchi kini menurunkan pegangannya menuju telapak tangan si gadis. "Mau kah kau, dengan tangan lembutmu ini, bunuh diri ganda dengan—"

"DAZAI!" Hampir saja pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapan melanturnya, mendadak dari kejauhan terdengar seseorang meneriakan nama yang Akutagawa pikir adalah identitas si penggoda Higuchi. Orang yang berteriak tersebut berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dari lorong yang berlawanan dari tempat Akutagawa berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menghampiri si pemuda yang melongo karena kekuatan super rekannya dalam menemukannya. Sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala menggunakan _notes _merupakan hadiah dari temannya itu. "JANGAN KABUR DARI RAPAT KELAS DAN MENGGANGGU JUNIORMU!"

Teriakan yang semula didominasi siswa yang tertarik pada Higuchi, kini tergantikan oleh teriakan siswi-siswi yang merasa dapat dua senior terkenal dalam _domain_ mereka. Pemuda berambut pirang lengkap dengan kacamata persegi yang membingkai wajahnya telah sampai di sana, tangan memegang notes yang baru saja dijadikan senjata. Wajahnya kecut, dan sepertinya itu diarahkan khusus pada temannya yang _mengacau_ di daerah murid tahun kedua.

"Aduh, sakit tahu, Kunikida-_kun_." Dazai menyentuh kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan _notes _barusan. "Aku tuh tadi baru aja mau ngajak dia. Eh, kamu malah ganggu."

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG MENGAJAK JUNIORNYA BUNUH DIRI GANDA, HAH?!"

"Hee.. jadi kau menguping dari awal, ya?"

"Aku tidak perlu menguping, dari gelagatmu aja aku tahu kau berencana mengajaknya begitu." Kunikida mengamati korban rayuan maut Dazai. Tangannya yang tak memegang notes ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Dazai agar menunduk ke bawah. "Meski dari sisi umur dia ini seniormu, ada kalanya sel otaknya hanya mampu menampung jiwa anak umur lima tahun."

"Duh, Higuchi-_chan_ gak mempermasalahkan—" tangan Kunikida berpindah ke telinga Dazai dan memelintirnya dengan keras. "—AMPUN, AMPUN KUNIKIDA-_KUN_!"

"Yang harusnya kau minta ampunan itu justru siswi ini, bukan aku."

"Hi-Higuchi-_chan_, tolong aku-"

"Aku… tidak masalah, kok." Higuchi tahu dirinya hanya memperkeruh suasana, namun ia sendiri juga tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan si maniak bunuh diri yang identitasnya baru-baru ini ia ketahui dari Kajii. "Yang penting Dazai-_**senpai **_tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh kaya gitu lagi."

"UGH, KAU DENGAR TIDAK, KUNIKIDA-_KUN_? HIGUCHI-_CHAN_ MANGGIL AKU DAZAI-_SENPAI_, LHO. DAZAI-_SENPAI_!"

"KAU ITU MEMANG SENIORNYA, WAJAR DIA MEMANGGILMU BEGITU!"

"PAHAMI ESENSINYA, DONG—"

Adu argumen yang tak ada artinya membuat kepala Higuchi pening. Ia memanfaatkan keseriusan keduanya dalam berdebat untuk segera kabur ke dalam kelas, namun hal tersebut terhenti ketika matanya menemukan Akutagawa berdiri di dekat tangga.

"A-Akutagawa-_san_? Sejak kapan kau—" wajah dingin Higuchi saat mendengar pujian Dazai sekejap tergantikan oleh rasa malu berlebih karena telah dilihat oleh Akutagawa. "—i-ini bukan. Ugh, Dazai-_senpai_ yang—"

"Kenapa kau mati-matian cari alasan begitu?" Akutagawa melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas tanpa mempedulikan keributan dua senior maupun Higuchi yang gelagapan.

"Ha-habisnya, aku… mereka…" Higuchi kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan. "Ku-kumohon jangan salah paham, Akutagawa-_san_."

"AH, LIHAT TUH, KUNIKIDA-_KUN_. GARA-GARA KAMU GANGGUIN RENCANAKU, SEKARANG HIGUCHI-_CHAN_ MALAH NGOBROL SAMA COWOK LAIN!"

"KOK JADI SALAHKU? YANG SALAH ITU TUH KAU DAN KEBIASAAN _NGAJAK_ ORANG LAIN BUNUH DIRI GANDAMU!"

Akutagawa menutup kedua telinganya kala teriakan dari berbagai sisi memekakan telinganya. Tidak bisa kah mereka bicara dengan intonasi yang normal? Dan untuk Higuchi, bisa kah dia berhenti melebih-lebihkan sikapnya agar Akutagawa tidak perlu mendengar kecemburuan dari wajah teman-teman sekelasnya (dan seniornya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu)? Yang diinginkan Akutagawa ketika menjalani tahun ajaran baru adalah dirinya yang tidak terlibat masalah. Mulusnya debut masa SMAnya tahun kemarin merupakan goal yang berhasil dilaksanakan, meski terkadang ada sedikit penghalangnya (seperti Kajii dan Higuchi yang mendadak menjadi pendengar kemuramannya—itu yang mereka bilang).

"Berisik sekali." Akutagawa mengatakannya di sela-sela napasnya agar samar-samar terdengarnya. "Mau kau gimana juga, itu bukan urusanku, Higuchi."

"Eh, Akutagawa-_san_—"

"COWOK BRENGSEK, KOK BISA-BISANYA KASAR KE HIGUCHI-_CHAN_. SIAPA NAMAMU, HAH?!"

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Dazai yang menjadi-jadi, Akutagawa menggeser pintu kelas dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Higuchi yang bingung, Dazai yang marah, dan Kunikida yang berharap teman sekelasnya ini dapat dimasukkan ke dalam tabung bensin dan ditenggelamkan di teluk.

"Suasana hati yang jelek itu bisa memperburuk kondisi tubuhmu, lho." Kajii menyerahkan segelas air pada Akutagawa yang baru saja mampir ke ruang kesehatan setelah mengambil tas miliknya di dalam kelas.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Akutagawa mengambil gelas pemberiannya. "Siapa yang suasana hatinya jelek?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Akutagawa-_kun_." Sang dokter menduduki kembali bangku miliknya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan dan berhenti pada satu objek. "Apa penyebabmu itu… orang yang sekarang _memutih_ di sana?"

Akutagawa ikut melihat arah pandangan Kajii. Di salah satu sudut ruang kesehatan yang agak jauh dari tempat Akutagawa duduk di pembaringan, terdapat Higuchi yang berjongkok membelakanginya. Kepalanya menunduk, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya helaan napas penuh keputusasaan. Kajii sempat bertanya apa yang terjadi, namun tak ada dari keduanya yang memberi jawaban yang memuaskannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Higuchi jadi alasannya."

"Oh, jadi kau mengakui _mood_mu jelek?"

_Dasar guru ini_. Akutagawa menempatkan gelas yang sudah tak ada isinya itu ke meja di sebelah pembaringan. Wajahnya semakin tidak enak dilihat karena kekesalan jelas terpancar dari sana. "Terserah lah."

"Hm.. bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Higuchi-_kun_?" menilik informasi dari Akutagawa yang bersungut-sungut seperti itu akan menghasilkan kekosongan, jadi Kajii mengganti narasumber. "kau kelihatan… putus asa? Ya, putus asa."

"Aku cuma… tidak mau… Akutagawa-_san_… salah paham." Jawaban Higuchi penuh jeda beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak salah paham, kok."

Mendapati temannya itu merespon, Higuchi segera membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya sekarang seperti campuran antara rasa bersalah, malu, dan kesal yang entah ditujukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri atau dengan orang lain. "Tadi itu _senpai _yang seenaknya datang padahal aku tidak—"

"Higuchi."

"I-Iya?"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau berhubungan atau pun kehidupan cintamu." Akutagawa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku cuma _terganggu_ karena kau terlalu mendramatisir keberadaanku barusan."

"Ha-habisnya…"

"Apa?"

"Duh, Akutagawa-_kun_. Kamu yakin minta Higuchi-_kun _menjelaskan maksudnya?" sebuah kedipan diberikan sang dokter pada Higuchi. Si gadis tidak mengerti maksud dibalik hal itu. "wanita itu—"

Higuchi langsung paham kala Kajii berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang. "KAJII-_SENSEI_, APAPUN YANG ANDA PIKIRKAN ITU… AKU… AKU TIDAK BERPIKIRAN BEGITU, KOK!"

"Hah, apa maksudnya?" Akutagawa tidak mengerti obrolan mereka.

"Nah lho, Akutagawa-_kun_ mulai penasaran." Kajii memasang kacamata miliknya yang sejak tadi lupa ia kenakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan sambil membawa buku yang berdiam di atas meja dan menambahkan petuah. "Lebih baik jelaskan maksudnya daripada membiarkannya terus penasaran. Aku tidak akan mengganggu pembicaraan kalian; tugasku menumpuk, jadi silakan selesaikan pertikaian kalian di sini."

Lagi-lagi Akutagawa menolak argumen Kajii. "Kami _gak_ berantem, kok."

Suasana penuh ketegangan memenuhi ruang kesehatan kala sang dokter telah sukses menghilangkan diri dari sana. Sorot mata Akutagawa yang menginginkan penjelasan keluar dari mulutnya membuat Higuchi menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, atau misalkan ada pun, Higuchi tahu ia tidak bisa kabur dari tatapan serius yang dimiliki teman sekelasnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau Akutagawa-_san_ salah paham karena…" Higuchi menimbang-nimbang ucapannya. Ia tahu ia harus mengatakannya cepat atau lambat, tapi ia masih belum siap mengatakannya sekarang tepat di depan Akutagawa. Dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, Higuchi mengubah posisi jongkoknya menjadi duduk bersimpuh. Matanya membalas tatapan Akutagawa tanpa ada ragu. "Karena… aku tidak mau kau _menjauhiku_."

"Hah?" jelas ucapan Higuchi barusan mengundang kebingungan bagi pendengarnya. Akutagawa kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dari dulu aku ingin berteman dengan Akutagawa-_san_." Sesekali Higuchi menengok ke bawah, takut ia akan melemah jika terus menatapnya. "Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku."

"Aku baru tahu kau punya adik."

"Adikku juga punya penyakit yang tidak berbeda jauh darimu." Senyuman sedih akan mengingat masa lalu tertoreh pada bibir Higuchi. "Sifat kalian berbeda jauh, sih. Dia terlalu periang, lebih periang dariku, sayangnya kegiatan yang dibatasi karena penyakitnya benar-benar membuatnya sedikit terkekang. Hubungan kami cukup akrab. Banyak yang bilang kami tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"Tapi?" Akutagawa sadar ucapannya barusan mengambang. Jelas ada maksud kenapa Higuchi membawa-bawa 'keakraban'-nya dengan sang adik.

"Tapi… sekarang sudah berubah." Mata Higuchi menjadi sedikit sayu. "Cuma karena masalah sepele seperti mendadak ada anak laki-laki yang mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain karena aku pernah membantunya mengerjakan tugas.

"Dia menanggapinya dengan candaan seperti 'wah, sekarang aku jadi si nomor dua, deh'. Pertama kali aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Lama kelamaan dia selalu menanyakan perkembangan setelahnya atau pun prospek jalan-jalan selanjutnya. Aku selalu bilang itu cuma kejadian sekali saja, tapi dia malah memaksaku untuk sesering mungkin pergi menikmati dunia luar daripada menemaninya. Aku jelas menolaknya; mengobrol dengannya itu paling menyenangkan daripada bicara dengan orang yang kurang dekat denganku.

"Dari yang kutangkap dari sikapnya itu, sepertinya dia mengira sudah waktunya bagiku punya orang yang disayangi melebihi dirinya." Raut wajah Higuchi menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Mungkin pikirnya, meninabobokan adik yang suka sakit-sakitan sudah bukan kegiatan yang pas untukku. Makanya dia mendorongku jauh agar aku bisa bahagia, setidaknya dalam sudut pandangnya. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku malah semakin pasrah saja dan membiarkannya membuat sekat pembatas sendiri."

Ada beberapa aspek dari cerita Higuchi barusan yang nyaris mencapai benak Akutagawa akan kesamaan kondisi yang dimilikinya. Bukannya Akutagawa tertarik dalam mengorek masa lalu orang, tapi ia memperpanjang pembicaraan. "Orang sakit kebanyakan ingin kelihatan tegar."

"Benar, kan?" Higuchi sangat menyetujui ucapannya barusan. "Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasa kebersamaan kita dulu cuma karena kewajibanku sebagai kakak, padahal aku hanya berpikir menerima ajakan sesekali adalah hal baik, bukan semata-mata karena aku menyukai orang tersebut, padahal aku cuma…"

Higuchi tahu ucapannya menggantung. Jeda itu tidak digunakan Akutagawa untuk menanyakan maksudnya; entah kenapa si pemuda cukup pengertian dalam membiarkan Higuchi memikirkan rangkaian kata-katanya sendiri. Setelah menemukan momen yang tepat, ia kembali meneruskan. "Padahal aku cuma ingin terhubung dengan banyak orang tanpa ada keinginan mengarah ke _sana_."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau mau membagi perhatianmu ke semua orang dalam kadar yang sama?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Merasa tidak ada alasan lagi ia bersimpuh di sana, Higuchi mulai berdiri. "Aku ingin semua orang di sekitarku senang telah mengenalku. Aku tidak mau mereka menjauhiku hanya gara-gara 'oh, ada yang tertarik padamu'. Dengan melihat kesamaan Akutagawa-_san_ dan adikku, kupikir aku ingin berusaha sekali lagi untuk tidak menyerah, terutama saat ada _kesalahpahaman_. "

Apa ini yang kira-kira dipikirkan Gin saat Akutagawa menolaknya masuk ke sekolah ini? Mereka yang sakit sering kali berusaha mendorong siapapun yang terlalu peduli agar mereka tidak terlalu merepotkan. Semua orang punya kepentingan sendiri, dan mereka kerap merasa kebebasan penjaganya berkurang karena harus ikutan mengawasi. Jika mereka—orang-orang seperti Higuchi dan Gin—memang merasa senang melakukannya, bukankah sikap penolakan justru lebih terasa egois dari pada kasihan?

Adalah hal wajar bagi manusia untuk memiliki sikap egois. Akutagawa sadar dirinya tak luput dari sifat tersebut, tapi setelah mengetahui perspektif dari Higuchi, ia jadi paham bahwa baik yang sakit maupun yang tidak, mereka sama-sama saling menyayangi dalam cara berbeda.

Dan itu membuat Akutagawa semakin _kesal _karena lagi-lagi Higuchi seperti terlalu familier dengannya. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ah, jangan khawatir, Akutagawa-_san_." Higuchi masih di posisi yang sama, hanya saja sekarang ia telah berdiri dan menepuk-nepukan roknya. "Berkat saran dari Gin-_chan_, aku bisa berbaikan dengannya."

"Aku jadi kepikiran kalian terlalu akrab dalam waktu secepat ini."

"Kupikir itu karena aku yang memang senang berteman dengan Gin-_chan_." Higuchi mengeluarkan tawa tergesa-gesa. "Ja-jadi… Akutagawa-_san_ tidak salah paham lagi, kan?"

Akutagawa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Di luar sana terdapat bunga sakura yang sudah mekar dan jatuh terbawa angin. Pemandangan lumrah selepas tahun ajaran baru memang paling enak dilihat, Akutagawa pun cukup senang melihatnya, apalagi jika itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk tidak melihat lawan bicaranya ketika ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya terdengar _aneh _bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi?" Higuchi sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaannya. "Mau kau bersama siapapun juga, aku tidak peduli."

Tidak ada dari keduanya yang mengeluarkan suara beberapa saat. Akutagawa mengira-ngira Higuchi sedang menahan napasnya sekarang. Ia ingin mengeluarkan tawa mengejek, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi dan justru tergantikan oleh sebuah ucapan paling memalukan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tapi, karena kau sudah seenaknya menganggapku _temanmu_, kurasa hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan adalah memberikan saran. Sebaiknya kalau kau memang tidak tertarik dengan omong kosong senior itu, kau katakan saja apa adanya. Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang suka menjadi perhatian banyak orang, tapi aku tidak melihat niatan untuk mengatakannya tadi."

"I-itu karena aku tidak enak sama _senpai_…"

"Tapi, kau malah enak enak saja terus mendekatiku. Padahal aku sering mengabaikanmu."

"Ugh, kalau itu jelas beda." Sanggah Higuchi. "Menjadi teman Akutagawa-_san_ itu memang keinginanku, sedangkan kedatangan Dazai-_senpai_ itu di luar dugaanku dan aku tidak bisa begitu saja menolaknya di saat banyak orang yang tertarik sekaligus benci dengannya."

"Kalau begitu biar kuajari."

"Eh?"

"Cara bersikap tidak peduli pada orang yang mengganggumu." Akutagawa menjelaskan. "Kau mungkin ingin terhubung dengan banyak orang dan bersikap apa adanya pada mereka. Tapi, jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, tidak ada yang salah bagimu untuk mengabaikannya. Yah, contohnya seperti senpai yang mengajakmu kencan barusan."

"Bukan _kencan_, dia mengajakku _bunuh diri ganda_."

"Oh, jadi dia Dazai Dazai yang kemarin dulu itu?"

"Betul." Higuchi sedikit bingung tentang Akutagawa yang baru mengetahui identitas Dazai Osamu. "Ku-kupikir Akutagawa-_san_ sudah mengenalnya sejak menemuinya tadi."

"Itu salah satu kemampuanku untuk melupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Entah kenapa Akutagawa terlihat bangga setelah berucap demikian.

"Wah, bakal berguna banget, ya." Antusiasme jelas tergambar di wajah si gadis rambut pirang. "Selama ini aku selalu kesulitan menghadapi yang begitu dan sebenarnya saat mencoba berteman denganmu, aku justru senang karena Akutagawa-san bukan orang yang tertarik soal rumor, gosip, godaan, dan yang seperti itulah."

Biasanya Akutagawa tetap tenang meski Higuchi bicara yang aneh-aneh, namun lucunya sekarang ia tidak ingin mendengar pujian berlebih keluar dari mulut si gadis. "Jadi, kau mau terus jadi orang yang sulit menolak atau justru pandai menolak hal yang tidak kau mau?"

Tentu saja jawaban yang paling benar hanya ada satu, kan? Tepat ketika Akutagawa menoleh ke arahnya, Higuchi telah mempersiapkan senyuman manis. "Tentu saja aku pilih yang bisa membuatku akrab sama Akutagawa-san!"

Tanpa sadar sebuah tawa keluar dari Akutagawa. Ia tak dapat mengontrolnya agar tidak berlanjut. "Kau… benar-benar… aneh… Higuchi."

"Setelah berteman denganmu cukup lama, kurasa aku bisa mengambilnya sebagai pujian."

"Yah, terserah lah." Suara ramai dari luar jendela membuat Akutagawa kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke sana. Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Bukankah di sana orang-orang dari klub atletikmu? Kau tidak ke sana?"

"Ah, benar juga!" Buru-buru Higuchi mengecek jam tangan miliknya. "Ada janji kumpul jam segini di lapangan untuk membahas _demo_ klub besok."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

Setelah mengiyakannya, Higuchi segera pergi dari sana juga. Kini hanya Akutagawa sendirian. Hari pertamanya menjadi anak tahun kedua sekaligus senior Gin di sekolah nyaris hancur berantakan karena keributan Higuchi dan para pengagumnya. Untunglah semua baik-baik saja saat Gin masih ada di sekitarnya, ia tidak mau suasana yang gampang disalahartikan itu ditafsirkan yang aneh-aneh oleh adik perempuannya.

Pasti banyak hal yang mungkin terjadi di hari esok. Akutagawa tidak yakin semuanya akan sesuai ekspektasinya mengingat sudah ada beberapa bibit-bibit kekonyolan yang seharusnya tidak ada di kesehariannya justru melibatkannya terus. Sebenarnya ia dapat menangkat bahunya dan bersikap tidak peduli seperti masa SMPnya dulu, hanya saja—

_Mungkin tidak apa-apa begini._ Akutagawa membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur meski ia tidak berniat tidur. _Toh, berbuat baik sekali seumur hidup juga bukan hal buruk._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Author's Note: mendadak kepikiran kayaknya Higuchi kudu masuk di list chara fic ini orz

Percayalah saya juga pengen buru2 Akutagawa ketemu Dazai, tapi entah kenapa saya suka cerita yang pelan2 yg penting sampe-

Mari kita sama2 menunggu kelanjutan. Tangan saya sebenernya gasabar buat ngide ch selanjutnya tapi capek e. . . .

Balasan Review:

Vira D Ace: Heyyyy welcome back! Yup, sedikit banyak referensi dari IRL!Akutagawa-_sensei, _tapi inget ya itu bukan gambaran aslinya. . . .

Gin seneng karna dia bs ngawasin perkembangan kakaknya- bener2 adek yg baek. Hm, untuk yg ini aku no komen wwww.

Kajii... baik kok di sini, tolong sayangin dia /stop


End file.
